Bring Me to Life
by Ice Scion
Summary: Haruno Sakura was once the symbol of life in the village of Konoha. Now she is a mere shadow of who she used to be, hated and rejected by her own people because of a sick twist of fate. Can the cold Uchiha survivor bring her back to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I have a new fic for you guys! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura and Sasuke would be a couple, Naruto would be better appreciated, and Kakashi would have a woman who cared for him, hehe ­**

It was a cool summer evening, soon to be night. The wind was picking up, fiercely attacking the lithe frame of a pink haired woman as she sat before two grave stones. The wind did not seem to faze her, no shiver ran down her pale skin nor did a cough shake her small frame. She seemed to be gone from the outside world, so lost in thought. Falling cherry blossoms surrounded her as they died with the oncoming cold. Animals ran home to the warm comfort of their families. Nins and civilians alike rushed to warm, welcoming homes as they greeted their loved ones and enjoyed a happy evening laughing around the dinner table and comfortably heading off to bed.

Yet the woman did not notice this. She remained kneeling before the headstones, lost in thought, a soul drifting from life. Slowly a single bitter tear rolled down her smooth cheek and onto her clenched fists resting on her bent knees. Her short petal locks blew madly all around her with the quickening wind, softly hitting her face while in a state of chaos. She did not bother to remove stray strands from her face or calm her shaking form. Her trembling became worse and her fists clenched tighter as a sob racked through her. She hunched over, her silky locks falling before her face, hiding the broken expression from the naïve world. A silent cry broke from her trembling, pale lips. A shattered soul.

Sakura could not believe it had been so long, so long since her parents' death. She had taken them for granted for so long, never learning from Sasuke's nor Naruto's lack of them. She never thought they'd be a target in order to get to her. Four long years since they'd been taken from her in a most cruel way…forcibly…by her own two hands.

Their death was unexpected to say the least. The Leaf Village was at war with Sound three years after Sasuke had left. That was expected. Orochimaru surprisingly had not led the Sound nins, it was a new, stronger leader, one unknown to all, even his own followers. Sasuke was not with them either, he had apparently killed Orochimaru a year before and released himself from the Cursed Seal in the process.

Flashback

Sakura had just turned 16 a month before the war. Then one day during training after one of her A ranked missions, Sakura and all the other Jounins were called to the Hokage's office in an urgent note.

Tsunade looked sadly over her top ninjas. They had gotten so far and become so strong. They truly were the best.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked noticing her teachers woeful expression. Tsunade smiled at her slightly before beginning.

"The Sound is advancing on the village as we speak. Our spies could not determine their true number, but have found that there are many. We may be outnumbered. Do not be discouraged. We have the best nins in the five countries and we will defeat them. I want you to assemble all Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins in the village square. There you will be split into your positions during the fighting."

It was sudden, but they had been expecting it. Everyone nodded before disappearing from the room, leaving Tsunade with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think he…"

"I don't know Sakura," the blond sighed, rubbing her head in frustration.

"Baa-chan, Sasuke-teme would never fight his own village. He might have joined Orochimaru, but that was to get to his brother!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, besides, I've heard that he left the Sound and is on his own now," Kakashi spoke up, for once without his beloved book in his hand.

"I have heard the same Kakashi, but we will not believe gossip. If Sasuke is truly with the Sound against us then it is your mission by my order to kill him. This is a mission I give to all of you. Do not dare hesitate or you too will be betraying this village." She looked specifically at Sakura.

"Yes Hokage-sama," they replied in unison before they too disappeared from the room.

"Kami, please don't let him be with them," Tsunade whispered, fearing for the mental states of her most loyal nins.

The village was put on high alert and all Leaf nins were assembled in the village square. There they were given their positions during the fighting.

Most of the top Jounins including Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Gaara and would be at the border to filter off as many Sound nins as possible.

Then the Chuunins would be some miles behind them to hold off the Sound nins that had gotten through the Jounins.

Another unit of Jounins including Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kurenai, Shino, Ino, and Choji would take care of the nins that had gotten through the second line of defense.

Genins and other Chuunins would be in the village moving the civilians to the mountain hideouts.

With Tsunade in her office, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shizune would handle directing the defense and offense, giving directions and strategically orders.

The Sound nins had come through in a storm of murder and destruction. The first line of Jounins had difficulty holding them off due to the vast number of attacking nins. Many of the Sound were killed off, only half making it through. The Sound nins trickled through the first defense and met the line of Chuunins head on. Many casualties were met on both sides, but more so with the Sound. Many of the Sound nins broke through the Chuunins, who could not receive relief from the Jounins who were faced with another wave of Sound nins, and met the second line of Jounins. Most of the Sound nins were killed off, but while the Jounins were busy with defending the borders, a stray unit of Sound nins had used the distraction to attack the Chuunins and Genins leading the civilians to safety. During the fighting, Sakura's parents, who were with the group of civilians, were taken by the Sound.

Word quickly reached the Hokage's office of the true intent of the attack by Sound. All available Jounins and Chuunins were sent to relieve the attacked Chuunins protecting the civilians.

"Tsunade-sama! You have to let me go! My parents are with that group of civilians! The wounded will also need a medic-nin, please!" The Hokage could do nothing but nod sadly.

With Tsunade's permission, Sakura also rushed to the site. Her body trembling in fear for her parents.

When she arrived she was shocked at the massacre of Leaf and Sound nins. While the Chuunins were fighting the Genins were leading the civilians. Sakura quickly went in to relieve the exhausted Chuunins.

During her fighting she saw two familiar figures coming towards her. "Naruto-kun! Kakashi-sensi!"

"Oi Sakura-chan, we kicked butt over there! Thought you might need some help here!"

They had come to her side, just like old times. Standing by one another, they kept a wall between the Sound nins and the civilians. They were able to successful keep any Sound nins from passing by them. They were soon joined by the Jounin from the first line.

After finishing an attacking nin off, Sakura turned to look at the civilians to see if her parents were there when she noticed a trap only a few feet away from the advancing group.

"Naruto-kun! Kakashi-sensi! Take my back! I have to get to the civilians!" Naruto and Kakashi nodded, automatically covering her. Sakura, with Hinata who also noticed the trap, rushed to the group. They were followed by a few cloaked Sound nins. Neji and Tenten came by them and covered them while they reached the group in time.

"Turn right! There's a trap a few feet ahead!" Sakura shouted. She and Hinata led them through the trees and away from the trap. However, another trap was set off and hundreds of kunai aimed for them were launched. _'Damn!'_ Making a series of hand seals, Sakura formed a barrier of air around the group, successfully deflecting the attacking weapons.

Releasing the seal, Sakura and Hinata safely led the civilians and Genins to the cave hideout. With them safely within, the two kunoichi quickly headed back to aid their friends.

However, half way back they were met with an ominous shadow. He had on the clothing of the Sound nins' leader and reeked of blood. He had a murderous look in his dark eyes, one craving for their blood. Hinata and Sakura immediately fell into battle positions, kunai and shuriken out and ready to be thrown.

The figure however disappeared, and after several minutes of restless anticipation for an attack, Sakura signaled for Hinata to go ahead and travel back to the fighting.

"Quickly Hinata-chan," she whispered, "he may still be here, I'll cover you from behind."

"H..hai," Hinata quickly ran through the trees and Sakura made to follow her, but felt a presence behind her.

"Who's there, I know you're here, you can't conceal your presence any longer. Who are you!" she shouted once Hinata was out of hearing range.

"You may call me Karasu." came a voice akin to the sly slither of a snake.

Chakra concentrated in her fists, Sakura spun around and attempted at punch at her guest. The figure easily jumped out of the way and disappeared again.

"Quit with these games!" Sakura shouted in frustration turning her head from side to side in attempt to find his chakra, "What do you want!"

"That's quite simple my little flower," at his eerily calm voice Sakura's body tensed up and anger coursed through her veins. "I want you."

Her head spun in the direction of a tree to her left. There she was able to get a good look at the stranger. He was a tall, lanky man with an chilling aura that craved for blood. His dark eyes glistened with malice as he smirked at her anger. His clothing indicated that he was the leader of the Sound, which brought into question of what happened to Orochimaru…and Sasuke. His cropped black hair fell in his face, covering part of his pale features.

"You can forget it," she hissed, launching a series of kunai at him only to hit a log. '_A replacement! Kuso!'_

"You cannot hit me with such mediocre attacks, flower." While talking, he did not notice two large shuriken coming from behind him in the shadows of the trees. When they were about to pierce through his black, his body shifted in a black blur to a higher branch, a safe range away from the attack. He began chuckling.

Sakura clenched her teeth in anger, "Don't call me that bastard! And what makes you think I'll join you!"

"I don't think, my dear, I know, for I have something you want."

"Wha…" Then it suddenly hit her, a wave of nausea washed through her, her body tensing in anger. The only thing she had to worry about that anyone could use against her were her parents. And she had not sensed their presence nor seen them while leading the group of civilians. "You bastard! What have you done with them!"

"My my you really are the brightest kunoichi of your time, however you have such a dirty mouth. It must be from that nine-tails fox that you've been teamed with."

"Don't get off subject. Tell me where are they!"

"Follow me." Was all he said before disappearing. Looking back to where Hinata had run, Sakura also disappeared and followed him.

They soon reached a dark, silent part of the forest which reeked of death. Sakura only glared at the back of the unknown man. Performing a series of jutsus, Karasu called forth a hidden opening in one of the large trees and merged with the darkness. Sakura entered, all her sense on high alert. The hole behind her closed and she found herself in a barely lit room. Seeing all the Sound nins there, she automatically knew that this was their hideout.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization, _'They've been planning this longer than we'd expected. How long have they been here! Why have we not picked up on their presence! I have not sensed Sasuke-kun's nor Orochimaru's presence anywhere, where could they be? Are they even around anymore?'_

"Yes, my dear. We've been here for almost 6 months now, right under your nose. But enough beating around the bush. We'll go straight into negotiations."

"What negotiations! I want my parents back! And I want them alive and unharmed or you'll have hell to pay." Sakura hissed vehemently, her green eyes narrowed in anger. They began to turn darker as her Inner-self struggled to take over.

"You truly possess it; you have the rogue spirit that has been searched for, for so long." At this Sakura's eyes dropped a degree in anger and held a look of slight, weary curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

"You truly don't know anything about your inner-self do you! Do you think that it is a trait most people possess? Only those who can control can possess one, and that is rare in itself. You most likely have only heard its whispers and silent demands, forcing you to do things you would not normally do. Yet you have not ever awakened its true form nor called on its presence." Sakura's eyes remained guarded as her brain tried to process the new information and solve it.

"If that is so, then why has no one else picked up on it? Why have you been the only one to know?"

"Easy. No one knows of it, and if they do they only believe it to be legend or myth. You have not shown enough symptoms of it to really direct suspicion. Your Hokage, Tsunade-san, may have suspected, but she never voiced her belief in fear of it being true. However, in your moments of anger your eyes glaze over and you act out of character. Discreet and subtle changes and unnoticeable to an average person unless they were carefully studying your actions."

'_Could he be right? Is this possible? I've never heard of such a thing. Should I believe him? Kuso! I must get my parents back at all costs!'_

"So what if I do, what of it? It does not incline me to join you in the least."

"Would you if your parents' lives hung in the balance?"

"You bastard!" she hissed in anger. Her anger rose tenfold as a sense of insanity took of. Rage boiled in her blood, hatred rang through her veins. Her eyes transformed to a deep forest green, her pupils disappearing into the glistening green, and her features turned wicked. She began attacking him in a mad frenzy in attempt to take out her anger and frustration. She no longer took into account her surroundings or what her purpose was. All she wanted was to hurt the man before her, to tear apart and disembowel him bit by bit. _'I want his blood!'_

Karasu quickly countered her attacks, blocking each hit, but not attempting to fight back knowing it was pointless. In this form and state of mind she was too strong. She no longer knew limits nor bodily restrictions. She was drawing on the power of the spirit and forgetting herself in it. She no longer had the mental restrictions of a human.

'_She's stronger than I thought, I can not beat her without killing myself. Her fighting style is suicide, these attacks could easily kill her in the process. How does she know these forbidden jutsus! She's using the clan bloodlines, this spirit is stronger than I believed, allowing its container to even call on bloodlines.'_

Sakura had begun using the spirit's infinite memory to remember every kinjutsu she'd ever seen as well as the advanced ones and those of bloodlines. Sharingan appeared in one eye and Byakugan in the other. She launched Chidori and Rasengan consecutively and went on to use the Hyuuga 64-point technique.

'_Damn her, aside from the spirit she's exceptional smart, a true genius. Her chakra control is too perfect and precise. The spirit chose a perfect vessel. _

In that moment she looked like an angel…of death. Her petal locks spun around her with each movement, an ethereal halo. Her dark eyes gleamed beautifully with wickedness Her toned, slender body moved in a deadly dance. She was the devil's mistress, mistress of all hate and rage.

'_I must pacify her, she's too strong. Her supply of chakra is endless, I must bring her human consciousness to control.'_ She directed a fist charged with chakra towards his solar plexus with deadly accuracy. He barely had time to avoid it only to be hit in the stomach with kunai and punched in the head while distracted, sending him flying across the room into the opposite wall.

While struggling to raise himself, he looked up to see her aiming a fist at the ground. _'Kuso! She's going to break through the ground and have it impale me on the spot. I must act now._' Getting up quickly, he motioned for a nin cloaked in the darkness to bring the hostages forth.

Just as Sakura was about to punch the floor, the nin reappeared in front of his leader with her parents.

Her mother immediately cried at the bloodied form of her daughter. "Sakura-chan!" her eyes moved over her daughter wildly, motherly compassion forcing everything else from her mind except the beaten form of her daughter. She looked up at her husband only to find him staring in shock at their daughter.

Almost immediately, Sakura's eyes reverted back to normal, her logical mind gaining control once more. Blinking a few times,_ 'Ma…mama? Pa..papa? What the hell happened?' _ She finally noticed the tied up figures of her parents who were looking at her with worry and fear. _'He…he was going to have me hit them if I didn't stop, that merciless pig! They are helpless!'_

"You monster! Let them go!"

"Now that you are in a more logical state, your parents for your oath of loyalty. With you I will destroy this measly village."

"Don't do it Sakura-chan!" her mother screamed, her eyes flooding with tears.

"It's not worth it!" her father yelled in anger.

Looking at them in their terrorized state, her anger only increased. "What! If I were to promise my loyalty to you, you'd use me to kill them anyway! They're innocent of anything, you do not bring civilians into a war! It was agreed on by the five countries!"

"I do not believe in such ridiculous agreements. But you are correct about your parents," he laughed, "however, if you concede it will be a painless death for them, otherwise I will torture them before your very eyes."

"Bastard! Do not do this to her!" Her father struggled, trying to loosen the ropes and help his daughter in some way. Seeing his struggling, the nins quickly beat him to submission.

Shock and horror ran through Sakura at the sight of her father's bloodied form. _'To..torture th..them, no No NO!'_ She attempted to attack the leader, but was immediately held back by two nins hidden behind her.

"Let them go! You can't do this, you can't! I won't join you, I've pledged my allegiance to Konoha and the Hokage when I chose to become a kunoichi, I won't turn my back on my country! Fight me! Fight me now damn it! LET THEM GO!" Tears fell from her eyes, her small body trembled madly, her mind filled with fear and rage. She struggled against the tight hold of her capturers only to find herself put into a paralysis jutsu. '_They purposely kept me distracted!'_

"Very well, you've chosen. You shall watch them parish before your very eyes."

"no..," she whispered, "NO! YOU CAN'T! Let me go! Release me!" All the while her parent's watched as their only child struggled to do what was right. She had no way out, either way they'd be destroyed and she would become Karasu's weapon.

Sakura's father looked over at his wife and saw her body shaking as silent sobs racked through her body, '_She's in_ _shock'_ he concluded. Closing his eyes woefully, he decided what must be done. Opening his eyes, he met the eyes of his wife and she merely nodded.

Looking back at his torn daughter. "Sakura!" her father shouted sternly. The trembling girl looked over at him with red eyes. "Let it happen, do not betray your village. This is inevitable regardless of what you do. Close your eyes, don't look," he ordered. Sakura looked at him in shock, her eyes widening, her pupils shrinking in horror at his words. "Make us proud" he whispered.

"NOOO!"

The leader chuckled at their display. "It seems that they have no qualms with it, so let us proceed."

Sakura's mother closed her eyes as a sob could be heard emerging from her pale lips. Her husband clutched her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"We'll always be together, even in death, watching over our baby," she whispered, squeezing back.

They were then torn apart and held a few feet apart by two different nins. They were blind folded so Sakura could not seek comfort from their eyes, however, right before the blindfold was put on they both shot her a look of pure love and compassion.

Then it suddenly happened. The first strike, a kunai was pushed into their skin and dragged across their body. She could only watch in terror as her parents were beaten and tortured. She could only listen as their screams permeated the room, their horrible blood curling screams. She'd never heard anything so horrifying, so…terrible. She could only scream silent pleas.

When she tried to close her eyes and block out the site of their blood and insides gushing around them, she found she could not move them. Karasu had purposely left them open, jerking away any forms of comfort and alleviation for her. She was forced to watch her parents' bodies mangled by various weapons and burned by fire and beaten by fists and so much more.

With each moment and each hit, her anger burned deeper, her rage rang fiercer, her hatred came stronger. Her eyes shifted in color again, her pupils sank into the deadly green surroundings. Her eyes wandered madly, insanity taking over. Her madness swallowed her whole essence. Her chakra moved around her in intense winds, forcing the nins holding her captive to let go or be disintegrated by the concentrated power emitted from her anguished form.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her chakra, fueling it with anger, hatred, rage, disgust. She felt something snap. She felt free, as though there were no restrictions, no limits. She could do anything. She finally called on the spirit. They had finally merged and would fight as one.

Opening her eyes, the other nins in the room could not help but cringe at the mad look in her dark green eyes. Clenching her fists she broke the jutsu and ran towards Karasu. No thought was put into her actions. Hatred and rage propelled her into action. However, she did not seem to notice the jutsu aimed for her.

Karasu smirked, he'd been waiting for this moment. He watched as the jutsu almost hit her head on, but she disappeared from its path at the last moment.

She suddenly reappeared behind Karasu and was about to strike when her body suddenly froze. She could not move! Her rational side came forth and she could only watch as her body was controlled by the disgusting Sound leader.

"Good my pet," he purred as she obediently walked over to him.

'_No, NO! What am I doing! Stop, stop you damn body!'_

Karasu chuckled at the stunned look in her eyes. He raised his right calloused hand and stroked the side of her pale face fondly. "Such beauty," he purred. His hand traveled down her cheek, caressed her neck, passed over her small shoulder, squeezed the swell of her breast, and came to rest low on her hip. Too low, the tips of his fingers resting on her behind.

Sakura could only look on in disgust as he fondled her there, digging his fingers through the cloth of her skirt to the point she could feel them piercing her skin. But she was put into shock when her body instantly responded to his touches. Against her wishes, her left hand came to rest on his, bringing it lower before slowly leading it up her body and resting it on her cheek. Her body slithered closer to his, pressing tightly against him.

Karasu could not contain himself, this was perfect. He laughed at the horrified look in her eyes. _'She can do nothing to stop me. After this I will have my way with her enticing body.'_

Bringing his lips to her ears, his hot breathe caressed her smooth skin as he whispered, "Kill them my pet, remove their blindfold, personally torture them. Slowly, painfully. Make them wither in disgust and shock, let me see the betrayed look in their eyes. Please me," he licked her ear slowly, relishing the sweet taste of her skin "and I will please you."

Inside Sakura was repulsed and disgusted, she was screaming in anger. However, fear swallowed her as she watched herself smile teasingly at Karasu, placing a wet kiss on his chin then nipping it slightly before stepping away. She walked towards her parents, her hips swaying teasingly. The nins torturing her parents quickly moved away to observe the beautiful mistress as she did their master's bidding. Bending before her parents, she slowly removed the blindfold from her parents' crumbled forms.

Feeling their blindfolds being removed, Sakura's parents weakly opened their eyes and looked up to see why their torture had stopped. They were shocked to see the smirking face of their daughter, her eyes glistening with a malicious glint.

**Hehe this was supposed to be a one shot, but it started getting kind of long so I had to cut it off here. There's so much more to the fic, it's far from over so it needs to be broken up. It'll probably be one or two more chapters, but they'll be very long! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget that we are still in a flashback and it's gonna carry on to the next chapter! You guys I really need a beta reader! If any of you would like to do it please email me at ellamoony yahoo .com!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to complications (me being too lazy to write a longer chapter to finish the fic -) this fic will most certainly be a multi-chapter fic. I'm thinking of more ideas to help prolong it since the original plan was to make it a one shot with lots of flashbacks. Just so you guys know, this is still in flashback and the flashback will carry over into the next chapter, so don't get lost! Hehe! Ah well, onwards to the chappie! **

Feeling their blindfolds being removed, Sakura's parents weakly opened their eyes and looked up to see why their torture had stopped. They were shocked to see the smirking face of their daughter, her eyes glistening with a malicious glint.

"Hello mother-dear, father," came her husky voice as she looked into their horrified eyes.

Sakura looked over them in satisfaction. Blood was dripping down their faces. Cuts disfigured them almost beyond recognition. They were weak and pathetic. Their eyes wide and broken. How beautiful! _'It will be such fun to torture them!'_ A smile came to her pale lips.

"Sa..sakura? What are you doing?" Sakura frowned in disgust at her mother's raspy voice. _'Pathetic.'_

"Having fun." She smirked at their frightened faces. Her parents looked around in alarm, as if trying to find the cause of her sudden betrayal. Seeing Karasu standing to the side sneering at them, they immediately understood.

"What have you done to her, you bastard!" her father growled in rage. He tried to get up what was stopped by Sakura's booted foot crushing into his chest, pressing on his already broken ribs.

"Now, now no need for such language. We're merely going to have a bit of fun, do you not want to join me, father?" Her mocking laugh had them cringing. _'No no no! What am I doing! Stop you damn body! Stop! Damn it STOP!' Sakura_'s cries were not heeded as her body continued to disregard her every order. She could only watch, paralyzed, as she lifted her father off the ground and brought him up to her height. She could only watch as she leaned in and licked the blood off her father's bloody face and stand back, smirking in glee at his panic. This wasn't right, why wouldn't her body listen to her! She had to free herself, she had to free her parents, she had to save them!

Karasu watched in delight as Sakura reached into her pouch and extracted a kunai. Smiling sweetly she brought it up to her father's neck and traced his pale veins, mocking him.

"SAKURA! What are you doing! Let him go, he's your father! Sakura, listen to me please! Look at what you're doing! You don't want to do this, I know you don't! Fight him!"

Sakura's shell frowned as she heard her mother's panicked screams. Her eyes suddenly began sifting colors as Sakura tried to take over her body from Karasu's hold.

'_I'm almost there, I'm almost in control, just a bit more!' Inner Sakura gritted her teeth as she struggled to take over._

'_Let me help you, together we can take control.' A voice echoed around Sakura as she looked around the darkness, trying to find the source._

Karasu scowled at Sakura's sudden hesitance. _'What is she doing? There's no way she can beat this kinjutsu, no counter-jutsu has ever been found for it.' _He growled in anger at her defiance.

Inside Sakura continued to look around her dark surroundings, alarmed by the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. _'I am the spirit that he's after, you drew on my power right before he took you over. His control kept me from contacting you, but now that you're fighting against him I can slip through his barriers.'_

'_Wha?.. But why have I never heard you before, why have you never tried talking to me?'_

'_You never needed me before. You were always able to use your own strength to over come everything. I only showed up when you lost control of your temper. But I've always been here. Whenever you heard another voice screaming things that you'd never say out loud or when you were against Ino in the Chuunin exams. She saw me but thought it was you.'_

'_You mean…'_

'_Yes, I am that "Inner Sakura" that you've always heard, making you question your sanity. It was a bit amusing at times to listen to your thoughts. But enough chit-chat, we must defeat him and save your parents. Together we can overcome him and regain control.'_

'_Hai!'_

On the outside, Sakura's body had returned to Karasu's control and the kunai placed at her father's neck pressed deeper into the sweaty skin.

'_Concentrate Sakura! We have to stop him!'_

'_I'm trying! Kami, please don't let me kill father! NO!' Sakura screamed into the darkness as she watched her own hand swipe her father's head clear off his body. She could barely hear Karasu's laugh or her mother's desperate sobs._

'_I…I..I killed him! Papa! NO! NO!'_

'_Sakura! Control your emotions, we must keep trying or else your mother will be lost as well!'_

'_I..I can't. I can't! Let me die, please let me die! I killed him!' Sakura screamed into the dark, no longer able to think or function from shock._

Karasu's smile grew as he watched Sakura throw her father's corpse to the ground, soaked in his blood, before walking over to her sobbing mother and slapping her across the face. Drawing the same kunai that ended her father's life, she rammed it into her mother's chest and twisted it, smirking maliciously the entire time.

Sakura's mother smiled sadly at her blood drenched daughter. "Sak…Sakura, I know that you didn't mean this. I know inside you're fighting to stop. Please know that we never blamed you. We love you and there's no reason for you to feel sorry," she choked as blood spurted from her lips and hit Sakura's face making Sakura cringe from within. "Live on, love. Don't blame yourself. We…we love you…" Her eyes, which held such love that inside Sakura's cries increased tenfold, slowly closed and her lips ceased their movement. Her heart quit beating and her breathing stopped as her body fell limp in Sakura's arms.

"Ma..Mama! Papa!" Sakura screamed. Her eyes flashed a deadly green, nearly obsidian, as she regained control of her body. She stared in horror at her parents' slain figures. Their blood stained her pale skin as sickly red. "They're gone, they're gone! I killed them," she whispered. Looking up at Karasu with hatred, "You made me kill them! You son of a bitch!" Her eyes glowed with a need for his blood, hatred, anger, fury. Her aura became deadly. Her voice was not only hers, it seemed as though it was possessed, as though someone else was speaking with her.

'_The spirit' Karasu could only watch in disbelief. _

Gently releasing her mother's limp form, she launched herself at him. Her speed became lightning, her body could no longer be distinguished from the surroundings.

Karasu looked in shock at where her body had once been. _'How'd she escape! Damn her!'_

Looking around the room in panic he failed to noticed the leg aimed at his stomach making contact sending him flying into the wall. The kick was followed by a barrage of kunai and shuriken. His body was then lifted from the floor by an invisible force and thrown into the air. Sakura suddenly reappeared right beneath him with Chidori in her right hand. Clenching her fist tighter, she struck him through the chest and into his heart, killing him right there.

They both landed in a whirlwind of smoke on the ground. Once the air was clear, Sakura could be seen clutching Karasu's limp heart, squeezing it until is burst into many pieces. Looking up from his body, her dark eyes laid on the remaining Sound nins in the room. Glaring at them with infuriated hatred, she formed a series of seals, releasing hundreds of fire balls throughout the room. They immediately engulfed the nins and burned their bodies until ash was all that remained.

Looking around the barely lit room once more, Sakura performed another set of seals, dispatching a wave of winds, blowing the walls and roof of the hidden base out and drawing the attention of all Sound and Leaf nins who were still engaged in battle. Seeing the sliver of sunlight that managed to leak through the dense trees calmed Sakura down enough to allow her to think clearly.

Still merged with the spirit, Sakura walked over to her parents' bodies and knelt down by them. She gently took her mother's limp body into her arms and stroked her pale, blood stained face. _'Mama, what have I done to you? You didn't deserve this, neither you nor father.' Hot tears slowly descended from her emerald eyes and dropped onto her mother's cold skin. Sobbing heavily, she clutched her mother close to her chest and buried her face in her mother's petal locks. _

'_Sakura…Sakura, please listen to me. You must calm your self. If you allow yourself to be overrode by emotions you'll lose control over your powers, then even I can't stop you.' Sakura only shook her head and clutched her mother's body tighter. "Sakura! You're too unstable right now! Control yourself. Your comrades are quickly approaching, if they encounter you like this there's no telling what the consequences will be. You may not be able to restrain your powers and start attacking your allies as well as your enemies. Don't make this situation worse than it is!' Sakura's head shot up at the lost comment. The spirit's soothing voice helped her calm down and think sensibly. _

At that moment, Naruto and Kakashi as well as many other Leaf nins arrived at the scene only to freeze in shock. They all stood paralyzed as the stared at the bloodied Sakura desperately clutching the cold body of her dead mother. She was bruised and cut up severely. She also had a series of strange, pale purple markings marring her stained skin. Naruto quickly rushed over to Sakura and checked her over for any major injuries. Finding a few, he embraced Sakura in a brotherly hug. "Come on Sakura, they're gone, there's nothing more you can do," he whispered as he loosened her grip from her mother's body. Finally freeing her grip after meeting some resistance, he gently picked her up bridal style and walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the limp girl sadly as she gazed blankly at her parent's mangled forms. He was about to speak when a soft voice interrupted him, "I killed them." Her three words instilled shock from those around her.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Kakashi demanded, his face set in a frown.

"He controlled me, I tried to fight him but he was too strong. I used the spirit to fight but it was too late. He made me kill them. He made me watch as he made me kill them. I couldn't do anything. I killed him. I killed them all, all the nins are gone. Gone because I killed them," she giggled quietly.

"Naruto, she's in shock. Take her away from the site of her parents. Deliver her directly to Tsunade-san. Also report to the Hokage that all Sound nins have been eradicated and all civilians are safe except for two. Reparations will commence immediately." Looking sadly at the trembling girl in Naruto's arms, he nodded to Naruto before turning to the remaining Leaf nins to give out orders and direct the relief effort. Naruto nodded back and swiftly darted towards the Hokage's tower.

Arriving at the tower only moments later, Naruto began calling the Hokage in panic, "Baa-chan! Baa-chan! BAA-CHAN!"

Tsunade, who was looking over a map of the Sound nins former positions, looked up in irritation at an incessant screaming. "You annoying brat! What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy! And stop calling me that!"

"BAA-CHAN! Come here! Sakura-chan needs help! The bastard did something to her!"

"Nani! Shizune! Open the door, quickly! Naruto, bring her in here!"

"Hai!" came their replies as they rushed to do their tasks. Naruto barged in with a limp Sakura, who had fainted on the way, and placed her gently on one of the couches in the room.

Examining her pink-haired pupil, Tsunade began to fear for the worse. _'Could it be that my suspicions about her were correct? Could she be the carrier of the lost spirit? All signs indicate yes. These strange markings on her skin are exactly as foretold." _"What's going on here, Naruto? What happened to her?"

"We don't know. She asked us to watch her back while she went to the civilians and suddenly disappeared. About an hour later Hinata-chan came back and told us that she and Sakura had gone to rescue the civilians from a trap. They were able to deliver the civilians safely and were heading back when they were stopped by the new leader of the Sound nins, but he disappeared and Sakura had Hinata go ahead while she covered her back. We didn't ever see Sakura come back though. We weren't able to go search for her because the Sound nins kept coming in flocks and we were having trouble holding them off. A few hours later we heard a large explosion coming from the dense part of the forest. After finishing off the last of the Sound nins, we went to investigate it only to find Sakura holding her mother's corpse, with her father's headless body a few feet away. She was bloodied and had strange markings on her skin. And her eyes…they were so weird, almost black. There were bodies of Sound nins scattered around and I think the body of their leader was also there with his heart ripped out. When I went over to Sakura I found a few major injuries and took her away from her mother. She kept muttering about being forced to kill her parents and having to watch as she was being forced. Kakashi-sensi had me bring her back here. She fainted from shock on the way."

"So the Sound had a base within our boarders and we had no idea of it," Shikamaru mumbled.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. _'She's the one, there's no doubt in my mind now. This will be very troublesome. It will take time trying to train her enough to control her powers. The Sound leader already knew from what Naruto's told me, he must have wanted her. Is she the reason they attacked in the first place?'_

While Tsunade contemplated this, Shizune went over to Sakura and began cleaning her wounds in order to begin healing them. _'What are these strange markings? Should they not come off now that she's unconscious?'_

"Shizune, I will do it. I want you and all available medic nin to head out to the battle field and heal the injured. Shikamaru and Naruto, go assist her.

"Hai!" they responded in unison before disappearing in three separate puffs of smoke.

**Ugh! I can't write anymore! 6 pages is enough, the last chapter was 10 so I'm close enough. Please read and review, tell me how it's goin! If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me, none will be shot down! Criticism is always welcome and if you find any mistakes please tell me! Till next chappie! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with the next chapter! I'm pretty sure that is has some errors, but no worries. I'll go back through and fix them! I hope you enjoy! This is a very emotional chapter!**

**Also thank you guys very much for your great reviews! I really appreciated them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

While Tsunade contemplated this, Shizune went over to Sakura and began cleaning her wounds in order to begin healing them. _'What are these strange markings? Should they not come off now that she's unconscious?'_

"Shizune, I will do it. I want you and all available medic nin to head out to the battle field and heal the injured. Shikamaru and Naruto, go assist her.

"Hai!" they responded in unison before disappearing in three separate puffs of smoke.

Tsunade kneeled down by Sakura's limp body and gently traced the markings on her pale face. Concentrating, she emitted a flow of chakra, forcing the markings to yield and slowly craw from her face and arms, retreating back to a scar, in the shape of a sakura flower, on her chest right above her breasts. She then cut off Sakura's shirt and began healing her many wounds. _'We'll have to see what we can do after she wakes up. It'll be difficult for her, no more family. If this gets out the people may fear her. This will have to remain classified.'_

**End of Flashback**

After Sakura had woken up, Tsunade explained everything that she knew about the spirit. Sakura also told Tsunade about what happened in the Sound hideout. She then broke down and was sent home. She locked herself in her home for 3 months and fell into a deep depression, refusing to talk to anyone. Naruto and Kakashi tried countless times to talk to her as well as Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, and even Neij and Shino. However, she refused them all. They'd restock her food supply and would have to come in and knock her unconscious in order to give her body the nourishment it needed. She'd only leave her house at night and only to train for hours until the sun began to rise. The spirit had tried to consol Sakura but failed. All it could do was help her in her training.

Word quickly spread around the village of Sakura's betrayal towards her parents. Many would gossip about her signing a contract with the Sound or her enjoying killing her parents. Whenever any of the rookie 9 or team Gai's team heard any mention of the rumors they'd immediately reprimand the gossipers, glaring with disgust at them. If it was a fellow shinobi, they were severely punished. Tsunade had finally had enough and went to see Sakura. She forced Sakura to take up her duties as a Jounin. However, Sakura demanded that she be positioned as an ANBU. Knowing Sakura's skills would be handy after some training, Tsunade had no choice but to agree.

The day Sakura was to come in public, Tsunade sent out a decree that no one was to ever mention the events that took place in the hideout. If anyone should breathe a word they would be punished. Sakura took her place on her squad, rarely speaking, never socializing. Many people would whisper behind her back and shun her, sneering and snickering as she walked by. Her friends would attempt to talk to her but she'd always ignore them. They eventually went on with their lives and left her alone. Naruto would occasionally keep her company but he had Hinata to give his attention to. Sakura, however, remained cold. Her eyes were dead. They no longer held the spark that made everyone feel so happy and carefree. She no longer had that love of life that used to emit from her body in waves.

Sakura sighed as she sat back up, her tears eventually ceasing with her thoughts. A pair of onyx eyes watched her as she extended a pale, slender hand to trace the cold engravings on the stone. The figure frowned at how thin she was. She looked so frail and weak, as though she would collapse at any moment.

Sasuke's eyes traveled over her matured body. She had changed her clothing to a fishnet top covered by a jacket, mid-thigh skirt, and knee-high boots. She was still small compared to most people, most likely barely reaching his chin. He could easily engulf her entire form with his. She looked so fragile. She had grown curves that would entice a happily married man. Her short, silky pink hair framed her pale face, making her seem angelic. However, her face told a story of heart-break and emptiness. Sasuke's heart seemed to clench at the broken woman. She had once emitted such a bright light of happiness and beauty. She always wore a smile and appreciated everything about life. She had known no hurt aside from what he had inflicted on her with his constant rejections. She was always so caring and helpful no matter whom it was. Now all that was left was a bitter kunoichi.

Sasuke continued to stare at her with an emotionless face some feet away hiding his chakra so she could not detect him. He had also grown. His short, dark hair tossed around his face with the wind. His face had matured over the years, becoming less child-like and deadly handsome instead of cute. His body was well toned, although his muscles did not bulk nor bulge. His pale skin was scarred from years of fighting. He had a body all women would kill to have in bed. Muscular arms they would die to have wrapped around them. A husky, sexy voice they would beg to have whispered in their ears. At age 20, he was the epitome of youth and male perfection.

He had seen many hardships during his 7 years away. Sasuke had stayed with Orochimaru for two years, learning all the Sannin's forbidden jutsus until he was strong enough to beat the cursed seal and kill him. He traveled on is own another two years in search of Itachi. The battle was long and gruesome. Brother against brother to the death. Sasuke had escaped victor but with a permanent scar marring his chest and slanting half way down his back. He had felt empty and guilty upon hearing Itachi's reason. He forgave his brother and felt oddly relieved. It had taken him months to gather enough energy to return to Konoha.

When he returned, he found Konoha still being rebuilt and was surprised to find that the village had been at war only a year ago. He went before the Hokage and was sentenced to constant surveillance until he regained the village's trust. Naruto was the first to see him after his sentence, having heard of his arrival from some of the villagers who had first seen him when he stepped foot through the gate. They had stood in front of each other for what seemed like hours before Naruto cracked a grin and hugged his lost brother. Sasuke made an annoyed face and pushed him off then smirked as he turned to greet Kakashi, who for once wasn't buried in his book. Everyone welcomed him back and celebrated well into the next two weeks.

Many girls began hitting on him and were jealous of the girl whom he'd brought back to him. He had met her after leaving the Sound. She was much like him. She had lost her family and had to fend for herself for years. He had saved her from two men that were about to rape her. She then demanded that he take her with him. He had vehemently disagreed, but she remained unwavering. She reminded him so much of Sakura that for a brief moment he had let his guard down and allowed her to come with him. She had proved to be a great help after his battle with Itachi. She had nursed him back to health and watched over him all throughout the nights that he was sick and recuperating.

Kitara also looked greatly like Sakura that it sometimes pained him to look at her. She had long lavender hair and beautiful purple eyes. She was immediately hit on by the men of the village, but they were always scared away by a very protective Sasuke. Rumors began circling throughout the village that she was his intended and he never bothered to dismiss them.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he had missed the village, Kakashi, the nearly always drunk Tsunade, and even the dobe Naruto. However, what puzzled him was the absence of Sakura. He had expected her to be the first person to greet him when he entered the village walls. He expected her to come running at him with open arms, to embrace him while sobbing from happiness into his shirt, to look over him and check for any wounds, to care for him as she once did. Yet he was met with her absence, she had suddenly appeared for a few moments then disappeared in the moment of chaos. He found himself missing her beautiful, smiling face and relaxing aura. He had asked Naruto a few months after returning about her.

Naruto had looked at him blankly for a few minutes before his eyes saddened in recognition. He explained to Sasuke everything that had happened after his disappearance. He explained what happened during the war, Sakura's isolation from everyone, her constant training to control the spirit, her induction into the ANBU, the villagers' hatred and gossiping towards her. Children would always throw rocks at her and quickly run away in fear, parents would take their children from her view when she walked by, other shinobi would sneer at her.

However, he did not tell Sasuke how she would calmly take it without any complaint. How she no longer cared what they did. How she kept herself aloof from everyone. How she remained cold and unfeeling. How she would always be sent on the most dangerous missions and would always volunteered for the suicide missions. She was never placed on a unit, for her missions never guaranteed survival and demanded success at any cost. She'd even take place of those unfortunate shinobi who were chosen to take solo suicide missions. Her life no longer mattered. She allowed herself to be used as a tool of the village. Tsunade would watch with saddened eyes as Sakura returned from mission after mission bloodied and near death. However, she never seemed to get her wish of death during her missions granted.

Her friends, except Naruto, had given up on her and turned their backs. They could no longer afford to worry about her after every one of her suicide missions. They all started families of their own and worked to care for them. She remained single and alone with no one to care for her or welcome her home or worry for her. Everyone began resenting and avoiding her. People barely saw her anymore. She'd only come out at night and trained for most of the day. No one knew if she ever ate or slept. Everyone feared to approach her. Naruto and Tsunade were the only ones to even give a tinkling of care. However, Sasuke did not have to be told to know.

Sasuke sneered in disgust at the village's actions towards such a wonderful person. He would only hear about her through gossip in the streets or females when they thought he wasn't listening. He learned of her suicide missions and the degree of everyone's hatred towards her. She had lost everything just like him. She had given up her parents for the village. She had dedicated her life to them. She had given herself to them to use as a weapon whenever and however they pleased and this is how they repay her. They abandon and betray her. They hate her and hope she dies on one of her missions. No one tried to help her, to understand, to patiently care for her as she would have done for them. How many times had she cared for him and Naruto? How many times had she risked her own wellbeing for others? No one aside from Naruto, and that was only once, had ever mentioned her during his three years back.

Aside from now, he had only seen her twice since his return. The first was his first day back. He was being welcomed back by a crowd of villagers, with Kitara by his side clutching his arm tightly and smiling. He was relieved to return home. He smirked as he looked around at all the faces. However, the one person he'd wanted to see wasn't there. At that moment, he felt someone looking at him somewhere off in the distance. He immediately turned on Sharingan and searched for it but saw no one; however, the presence was very familiar to him. Pushing it to the side, he turned his attention back to the quickly growing crowd. Looking around, he then caught site of a flash of pink. It was then that chaos broke out. People began clearing out of the way, as though afraid of something. From within them, Sakura stepped forward. However, people began yelling and throwing things at her. They chided her harshly and told her to die and leave them be. Sakura merely looked around at them, then locked eyes with Sasuke for a moment, before quickly lowering them as though she was not worthy and disappearing.

He saw her again only briefly when he had gone to the hospital to see Kitara after she'd fallen ill. He was forced to make way for some medic nin who were pushing a stretcher with a bloody figure on it. He felt sorry for the poor soul that had to go through so much pain only to realize it was Sakura. He barely recognized her. He followed after them and stared in shock at her disfigured form. She looked as though she had been locked up for months, tortured for days after days, and not been given a single thing to eat. He tried to get information from the medic nin, but they only sneered and told him the person was neither worth his worry nor his pity. He became angry and tried to force answers from them when Tsunade came up and forced him to go see Kitara and cease his questioning. His worry for Kitara and Tsunade's serious expression forced him to leave the situation be and go see Kitara.

The next day he questioned Naruto and Kakashi again, but they only sadly shook their heads and went back to training. Sasuke gave up and decided to look for her himself. However, Kitara's condition had worsened and he had forgotten about Sakura until he found her here at the cemetery in front of her parents' graves.

He cleared his thoughts and resumed watching Sakura, who had begun cleaning off the graves. She then gave a silent prayer and placed sakuras wrapped in tissue paper on their graves. However, as soon as she opened the tissue paper and touched the flowers, they began wilting until they were gray and dead. He watched silently as Sakura slowly withdrew her hand as though burned and stared at the flowers bitterly. He then saw her lips move and only because of his toned senses could barely make out what she was whispering.

"I'm sorry. I can never atone for what I've done, no matter how much you may claim to have forgiven me. However, I will continue to make it up to you with my blood. I promise you that I will continue to punish myself for what I've done until your death has been revenged. I only live to finish my punishment. You will be justified. I swear it."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in shock at her words. She only lived to torture herself! She believed that only through punishment could she get true forgiveness. She saw herself no better than the bastard who had forced her to kill them!

Not noticing Sasuke, Sakura pulled out a stained kunai and brought it up to her wrist. It wasn't until she began tracing her skin that he noticed various scars littering her skin making out the word 'Atonement'. She then pressed the kunai's sharp edge deep into her skin and retraced the word. Sasuke could only hold his breath as she continued her self punishment, never wincing from the pain and the blood. He found himself glued to the ground where he stood as he watched her push on the kunai harder and continue to trace the word, letting her blood soak into the soil over her parents' graves. She then took the kunai into her bloody hand and did the same to her other arm. She could hear the spirit trying to talk her out of it, but she just ignored her. A chilling sickness overcame the paralyzed Uchiha as he watched her continue her gruesome task. His shock left him unable to protect the one he had sworn to keep safe so long ago.

Sakura continued to ignore all the pain. She no longer felt it. She had become so used to it after all these years, that it was a way of retribution and escape for her. She had been tortured too many times to count during her missions, gone for so long without food, left alone in the dark for months on end. The isolation and pain no longer bothered her, nor did the village's hatred towards her. She knew how they felt. She could feel their hatred hitting her in waves. Their sneering and mocking did not fall on death ears. Her former friend's eventual desertion did not go unnoticed. She allowed them to do what they wished. It was her punishment, she deserved this. They had every right to fear her and hurt her. Should they wish to torture her themselves she would not lift a finger against them. She was a weapon of the village. They held her life in their hands. They controlled her. The spirit had tried to help her, to soothe her pain, but had also given up. Sakura was truly lost.

Food and sleep no longer meant anything to her. She only ate and slept when her body grew weak and for that she berated herself. She had managed to get them to a minimum, adapting her body until it no longer needed the necessities so often. She no longer needed human contact either. Tsunade was the only one she ever talked to anymore and that was merely to get and give information about missions. She never went to get herself healed either. She always allowed the wounds to remain as punishment. Only once had she ever been taken to the hospital. It was only because her body had betrayed her, collapsing as soon as she stepped foot into the village walls. Oddly enough, while she was unconscious and being carried on the stretcher through the hospital towards the surgery room, she felt, for a moment, safe. Safe like she always felt when Sasuke was around.

Sasuke…she had long given up on him. As soon as her parents were killed she no longer thought of him. She always spent her days training with the spirit guiding her. There were those occasional moments, however, that she thought about her position and how she finally understood his actions. Only, she was the one to blame and punish, not someone else. She knew that Sasuke had returned three years ago. He had seen him coming through the gates, followed closely behind by a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that she knew very well. Sakura did not know what the woman had planned but decided to keep a very close eye on her. She noticed how the woman hid behind Sasuke and clutched onto his arm tightly, and he did nothing to remove her from his as he would have done with her. For the first time in years, her felt her heart clench. The one person she had hoped would save her from this hell had also replaced her. He'd replaced her with someone more beautiful, much smarter, and much stronger.

She had watched sadly from far away as he was welcomed warmly, as he gently-a gentleness he had never used with her- pushed his companion forward and introduced her, as he smirked at his familiar surroundings. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at his handsome face. His ebony eyes, covered by Sharingan, suddenly looked over to where she was standing, but did not notice her. She was truly invisible. She could never have him. He was too good for her. However, she was determined to greet him, to see his reaction, to tell him-to show him how much stronger she'd gotten.

She disappeared in a blur and reappeared down within the crowd of civilians. They immediately recognized her and rushed to avoid being near her. She did not mind them and walked through the crowd until she saw Sasuke and his companion. However, the villagers became scared by her sudden appearance and began attacking her with words and small objects; someone even threw a shuriken which grazed her cheek, making it bleed slowly. She raised her head and looked around her only to see pure hatred and fear in their eyes. She then looked towards Sasuke, locking eyes with him. She noticed his companion clutch him tighter and give her a mocking smirk. She felt a wave of jealously and sadness course through her. Seeing that Sasuke was not going to do anything, she immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. She was not worthy of him in anyway. His new companion would make a great partner for him; she could care for him and would not be hated by all as long as her secret was not let out. Accepting her destiny, she immediately disappeared and watched them once more from far away, undetected.

She continued to watch him from afar whenever she came by him after training or a mission. She'd sometimes stand there, her wounds bleeding profusely, yet she never minded them. She'd hide her chakra from detection and watch him as he, Naruto, and Kitara as well as Kakashi and others gathered at the ramen bar and enjoyed their time together. They never noticed her. She truly had been replaced. Kitara was beautiful, smart, strong, and loved by all. She was everything Sakura was not. Everything Sakura never could be, never would be. Sakura would make sure that she did nothing to hurt Sasuke. She would give her a chance…

Tsunade had asked her once why she did not try to approach Sasuke. Sakura only ignored, took the scroll with information about her mission, bowed respectfully, and left- leaving a melancholy and frowning Hokage.

Looking back at the last seven years, Sakura made a decision. It was time to end it. She had done all she could for her parents. No one needed her any longer. She no longer had anyone to guard or care for. Everyone had moved on. Konoha barely had any enemies left. Through her it had dominated all the other countries. Her purpose was over. Her existence no longer mattered.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she suddenly dropped the kunai after tracing the cut many times. Relief washed over him, thinking that she'd finally come to her senses and quit this harsh self-punishment. However, he was wrong…very wrong. He saw her begin a series of hand seals…hand seals that he was very familiar with. They were ones used in the Sound during torture on those victims who refused to talk. The particular jutsu that she was doing formed a circle around the victim and slowly burned them to death. Horror overwhelmed him. Sakura was committing suicide! She was going to do the ultimate retribution. Sasuke could feel his heart quicken and blood turn cold. Sharingan immediately set as he leaped into action. With a speed he had never before achieved, he raced towards the burning Sakura. She oddly remained quiet and did not cringe or scream from the burning flames licking at her pale skin. The quickly forming burns did not seem to faze her in the least. She'd obviously been tortured many times before and in many worse ways.

Suddenly sensing his burst in chakra, Sakura looked over to where Sasuke was running towards her. Her dead eyes locked with his and time seemed to stand still. She suddenly felt love and safety washing over her as she stared into his deep red eyes. Sharingan had always intrigued her. She was happy to have it be the last thing she saw before her death. She could not read the emotions in it though. There was such turmoil, something Sasuke's eyes rarely ever held. She suddenly understood Sasuke's motives. She knew he had been watching her but did not think he'd interfere. She knew Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't. They would let her leave this misery. They would know that there was no salvation for her. However, Sasuke did the unexpected. He was trying to save her.

In the blink of an eye, he had reached her and pulled her out of the fire. The ring immediately went out, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Sasuke clutched Sakura close to his fast-beating heart, carefully minding her wounds. His arms tightened around her frail form, refusing to let her go. He could feel her fragile frame trembling from shock beneath his. He could feel her every curve pressed tightly against his own but chose to ignore them at the moment. He had almost lost her! He had almost lost her as he stood there and watched her destroy herself! Unable to resist it, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, needing reassurance that she was alive, that she was actually alive in his arms. He inhaled her intoxicating scent. He ran his hands through her silky locks. Seeing her burning had caused something in him to snap, making him react in anyway to save her. He finally understood. This girl that had dedicated so much to him, had been there for him even when he rejected her, meant the world to him. He never wanted to let her go!

"Sakura," he rasped against her neck, hot breaths hitting her cold skin as he breathed heavily from fear. She continued to tremble. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her head was turned to the right away from his. "Sakura, look at me. Look at me!" Her trembling continued. Her skin was like ice-she even neglected to keep herself warm in the cooling weather- to his hands as he touched her cheeks, her body tiny underneath his as he pressed closer to make sure she was truly there. Her breathing was labored and restricted from her shock and from his body pressing hers. Unable to stand the silence, he moved one hand to grab her bloody wrists, careful not to press too hard because of her cuts, and the other hand he used to cup her cheek and bring her face up to look at his.

His enraged Sharingan eyes stared down into her dull ones. "Why…." He needed an answer. After all this time without her, seeing her about to die brought out many hidden and compressed emotions. "You can't do this!" he hissed, "Are you that weak that you have to commit suicide? Can you not take the pain? Are you that pitiful?"

"No," she whispered, her voice raw from lack of use, "I am not weak or pitiful, not anymore. You don't understand." Her eyes buried themselves deep into his. With Sharingan, he forced himself into her mind and went through her memories. The spirit stepped aside and did not try to hinder him as she would have had it been anyone else. She knew that this person would help her once happy container.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw all Sakura's memories, as he relived everyone with her, as he went through her every pain. He saw her first three years after he left. He saw what happened to her parents and how she had been manipulated. He watched in awe as she took on Sharingan and Byakugan. He then saw her fall into depression. He saw her being rejected by her friends, by the villagers, by her fellow shinobi. He saw her receiving her first suicide mission. He saw her first torture. He saw her being starved and nearly raped. He saw her being beaten and mocked as she sat before the enemy naked and bleeding from the torture session. He watched as she was forced to sleep on a dirty, cold floor with no clothes or food. He saw her killing enemies that were attacking her 30 to 1. He found himself barely able to restrain his rage, his anger, his hate. He wanted to find all those who hurt her and put them through Mangekyou Sharingan a thousand times over, making them relive their every fear.

However, it was one memory that caught his eye, one that sent his anger beyond deadly. It was of Kitara. He watched on in shock as Kitara whipped a bloody Sakura. He watched Kitara laugh mockingly as Sakura bit her lip and refused to cry out from the pain. He could only cringe. Kitara, the one that had helped him, had been a spy the entire time! And Sakura knew! Why had she not said something! Why had she not tried to get revenge or seek his help? The bitch, Kitara, would pay!

The next scene explained all. It was of Kitara and Sakura. It had to have been sometime soon after he arrived back at the village with Kitara. They were in the forest. Sakura was glaring at Kitara while Kitara stood smirking.

"_I've taken the last thing that has ever meant anything to you, have I not," Kitara giggled in glee, "Your memories and thoughts aren't as protected when you are so near death, even your little spirit friend was unable to stop my entry because of how pathetically weak you are. It was so easy to find the one thing that mattered to you anymore. Then it was only a matter of finding him, making up a lie, and getting close. He is mine now. He cares nothing for you!"_

_Sakura's dull eyes flickered in anger for a moment, "I do not matter. I do not know what your intentions are for being here, but that matters not to me. All that matters is that you do nothing to hurt Sasuke or this village. I will not bring your past forward, but I will should you anything suspicious."_

"_It matters not, wench, they would not believe you. I have seen their reactions towards you. You are a monster to them. A mere tool to be used and thrown away. No one would bother to listen to you for a second."_

"_Think what you want, but I have my ways. This is your one and only warning. If you disobey me then you will suddenly disappear and your mangled body will be found among the monsters of the forest. I do not fear for my life, so it does not matter if they find out it was me. Remember, I have nothing, thus I have nothing to care for or fear for. You are right, I am a tool and tools don't think when they kill. I suggest that you quit acting as though you care for Sasuke. Actually love him or you will not last very long. I promise you. So take my warning seriously. Good day, Kitara. Live well." Sakura then disappeared from view._

"_Insolent bitch! I should have killed her when I had the chance. I should have known she'd escape somehow. That damned spirit of hers. I should have been its container, not her. I'm much more worthy!" Kitara hissed before leaving the forest. Sakura then leapt down from the tree she was occupying and looked at the direction that Kitara had gone sadly._

"_Please take care of him. He's all that I have left. Don't hurt him or you will die by my hands, Kitara. I will do to you all that you did to me. We'll see who the weaker one is then."_

Shock was not strong enough to explain how Sasuke felt. Sakura's never-ending dedication to him had led to her pain once more. She had given her last bit of honor and self-worth for his happiness. Sasuke was barely given time to taken in what he had just seen before he was thrown into scene after scene. His mind was reeling from all that had happened to this small, trembling woman beneath him since his departure. Leaving her mind, he dropped Sharingan and stared sadly into her lifeless eyes. She knew that he had seen everything. She was waiting for his rejection.

He, however, was beating himself up for not being there for her, for not trying to help her after returning, for leaving her in the first place. She'd been through so much. No one should ever have to go through what she'd been through. He promised himself to be there for her from now on. She'd sacrificed everything for the village. She'd sacrificed her happiness and honor for him, giving him over to the one who had disgraced her so. His eyes softened as he stared down at the little woman. She was so venerable, so beautiful, so strong, so caring. Even after her life had been destroyed she still tried to keep others from going through what she had. He could almost see part of her old self emerge as her lifeless green eyes stared up at him hopelessly as she waited for his rejection and harsh words. He knew she would take them without complaint. However, his harsh words and actions were to be directed towards others as soon as he'd taken care of his little cherry blossom.

When he did not say anything, she spoke up. "Sa…Sas..Sasuke. Please kill me, I'm begging you. You saw everything. Please end my pathetic life." Her voice was hoarse and it pained her to speak after so long. Her free hand reached out and clutched the kunai that she had been using earlier. She then brought it forward and pushed it between his hand and her cheek. "Please."

Sasuke was paralyzed. She was so fragile, so venerable, so beautiful, so delicate. Seeing the bloody kunai thrust into his hand brought him out of his rampage for revenge towards those who had wronged his flower and back to his senses. He looked at the bloody weapon pressed against Sakura's pale cheek in disgust. Angrily, he grabbed it and hurled it into a nearby tree. Releasing Sakura's wrists, he brought both hands to cup her face. His angry dark eyes stared down into her confused dull ones. Without thinking, he brought his mouth down to hers in a searing kiss and began ravaging her without sign of stopping.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at his sudden action before slowly closing. Her small arms hesitantly wrapped around Sasuke's larger frame and delved themselves into his silky hair. Sasuke released Sakura's face and his hands began roaming madly over her enticing body, careful of her many burns. Sakura moaned and arched her body up to try and get as close to the Uchiha as possible. She had never felt such passion and love before. His tongue was doing things to her lips and mouth that made her hot and restless. She had finally found someone who cared for her and accepted her as she was. The one she had waited for for so long had finally returned her feelings.

….to be continued

**Alright guys that's it! I'll have the next chapter in by next month. Suggestions are always welcome! Reviews are adored and read many many times!**

**Note: Sorry for the mistakes in here guys! I have a beta reader but I've lost her email so I didn't get to contact her. I also did this chapter very late at night and was kinda too excited to wait before posting it. I'll have my beta reader look over it if she's still willing and post a better chapter up in place of this one! If anyone else wants ta be a beta reader for this fic you are more than welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's my new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I've decided that there will be many more chapters to come! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. I had exams and work and so much was going on! I dedicated the whole day to work on this! I hope you enjoy it!**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at his sudden action before slowly closing them. Her small arms hesitantly wrapped around Sasuke's larger frame and delved themselves into his silky hair. Sasuke released Sakura's face and his hands began roaming madly over her enticing body, careful of her many burns. Sakura moaned and arched her body up to try and get as close to the Uchiha as possible. She had never felt such passion and love before. His tongue was doing things to her lips and mouth that made her hot and restless. She had finally found someone who cared for her and accepted her as she was. The one she had waited for so long had finally returned her feelings.

Breaking apart, Sakura and Sasuke could only stare at each other as they both breathed heavily. Sakura gazed up at Sasuke in confusion and the slightest bit of hope. Maybe everything would change now. Maybe life would get better. Maybe it would be worth living. If not she could always finish what he'd hindered. She could hear a faint 'No!' echoing through her head as the spirit made herself known.

'_You won't end it! Let this man help you, please! Do not go down this path any longer, it only makes you weak and alone. Do you truly want that!'_

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. The word 'weak' struck her deeply. After all that she's done, she's still weak? How was that possible? Looking up at Sasuke she could see his sharp, onyx eyes, which had replaced Sharingan, examining her, a hint of worry and confusion etched in them. Lifting a frail hand to cup his face, she noticed the blood trailing down her arm and smearing his pale face. _'I've lost too much blood. My body can't hold out much longer. I'm still weak!'_

Sasuke watched as a series of emotions flickered through her dull eyes. He could feel her small hand on his cheek, her warm blood smearing his skin, her cold fingers stiff against him as she stared at the blood. Unable to take it any longer, he raised himself off her and examined her body, taking note of each injury. Slipping a hand under her small neck and the other under her knees, he gently took her into his arms and rose. Taking one last look at the grave stones and dead flowers, he sped away from the dreary place. He clutched her fragile body close to his own as he headed in the direction of her house. He then realized that he never knew if she still lived in the same house or not. Looking down at the still form in his arms, he noted that she had slipped into unconsciousness. _'The strain on her body and mind must have been too much. Foolish woman. Kuso, I'll just have to take the chance that she still lives there.'_

Sakura had indeed been under too much strain. Her body had reached its limit. She had lost too much blood and old wounds that had not fully healed had been irritated. She was also depleted mentally and emotionally. Having long thrown away all emotions but self-hatred, the oncoming attack of the reemerging feelings left her exhausted. On top of that, Sasuke's intrusion into her mind had her needing a very long rest. She had managed to block most of the memories from his sight, but the most painful ones were too hard to suppress. He easily saw them, but was too distracted with them to try and look into the other. The spirit had not even tried to stop him as she would have done had it been anyone else. She had even helped him! But it no longer mattered. It was over now; he had seen most of her memories from the last seven years. Feeling Sasuke's arms tighten around her protectively, she was brought back from her thoughts. She finally felt safe again. However, unable to take all the pain and stress, she slipped into unconsciousness and became dead to the world.

Noticing that her breathing was becoming irregular, Sasuke hurried to her house. He knew she lived there when they were still genins, but knew no more since he had left her on the cold bench that night so many years ago. Seeing her house in the distance, he quickly approached it and nearly chocked from the overwhelming despondency. The house was very rundown and dreary, too inhospitable for anyone to live there, but there it was, Sakura's name written on the name plate next to the door.

He pushed the rotting door open and stepped inside. The air was stale and heavy with the scent of blood. The house was dark and in great disrepair. All the furniture was in shambles, as though there had been a fight. Sasuke nearly gaped in shock when he noticed the heavy blood smears all over the walls and the random objects thrown about. A sick feeling twisted his insides that this was all Sakura's doing and the dried blood was no one's but Sakura's. What had she been doing all those years she was alone? Why did no one notice and try to help her! She was slowly dying painfully before their very eyes and no one did a damn thing! Not even those who claimed to be her closest friends. Kuso!

Shaking his head in anger, Sasuke clutched his precious cargo closer and walked up the stairs. The increased smell of blood had him struggling to breathe and only increased his anger. Sharingan flickered on as his anger increased with every sight he took in. There were kunai and shuriken imbedded in various places on the walls. Broken glass littered the floor, forcing him to trek carefully across the house.

After reaching the top of the stairs, he glanced inside each room until he found the only one that looked as though it was occupied. Assuming it was her room, he pushed the door fully open with his elbow only to hiss at the sickening stench of blood. It was permeated throughout the room, the thick air making it a struggle to breathe. He was used to the smell of blood from his many years of fighting, but the fact that the oncoming smell of blood was that of the fragile woman snuggled safely in his arms had him reeling.

The wheels of Sharingan spun wildly as his anger struggled to become unleashed. Calming himself down, Sasuke gently placed Sakura on her bed. His sharp eyes quickly took to the task of examining the entire length of her body, fully assessing her injuries. The slits on her wrist were becoming infected, old wounds were opening again and were most likely infected already, and he found some broken ribs. How had she been able to function in this state? This he saw with her fully clothed. What condition were her injuries truly in?

Looking around the room, he noticed that it was also completely in shambles, the only part untouched was the bed, almost as though it was never used. There were many bandages and wrappings thrown around the room. All were drenched in blood. How was this possible? He had heard she was a medic nin, a very good one at that. She even surpassed the Hokage herself? So how the hell was this possible? Rage sent his mind in disarray. She let herself fall into this state and no one noticed. Scratch that, they did notice but did not try to help.

Sasuke searched the dark room and finally found some clean bandages on the ground next to the bed. He picked them up and turned to the resting flower. Her breathing was becoming even more labored and sweat was trickling down her forehead. Her skin was paler than ever. She looked terrible! Gritting his teeth, Sasuke took out a kunai from his side-pouch and began tearing away the cloth of her top and skirt. He peeled her blood drenched clothes off her, leaving her only in her undergarments. He looked her over carefully and the emerging blush was quickly squashed as he looked in shock at the condition of her wounds. They were everywhere! Burns also littered her skin, which in some spots was black and blue. His whole body trembled. He turned her over onto her stomach. The sight left him sick to his stomach. No skin could be seen. The skin was too mangled and bloody to make out. Dark welts ran up her back like snakes. Many of her wounds were infected and would soon prove to be deadly. How could she still be sane from all the pain this had to have ensued?

Unable to stand the site of her wounded body, Sasuke turned away. Rage was not enough to describe how he was feeling. Part of the blame was his. He had not tried to help her, not once! When he saw her in the hospital, so mangled and injured, he was too worried about someone who once helped inflict those kinds of injuries on her. Damn Kitara, the conniving bitch! Once Sakura was well enough to get up again he would have the wench put to death. Right now he had to focus on Sakura, though. Her wounds needed water and medicine.

He rose from the bed and walked to the kitchen. In search for a basin, he noticed that the kitchen was completely barren. There were spider-webs in every corner and no food seemed to be around. He wondered how she ate, if ever. He continued to look around until he found a basin which he filled with hot water. He then found the bathroom and searched for any healing medicine. Finding a near-empty bottle, he snatched it and rushed back to the wilting blossom in his care. He began carefully cleaning her mangled back. Had she not been unconscious, the pain would have killed her. After cleaning off all the blood and torn skin, he applied the medicine right onto the raw wounds. These were whip marks, a whip with hooks that clutched the skin and torn it off when raised back up. She needed serious medical attention, but he had a feeling no one would offer to help her. Finally applying the bandages to her back, he turned her over and began cleaning the blood off her arms, chest, and stomach. Never had he seen anyone this mutilated. After bandaging up all the rest of her wounds he examined her once more. She still needed to be taken to a hospital.

Aside from the injuries, he also noticed how thin she was. There was not an ounce of fat on her, hell there was just about nothing but skin and bones! She was so thin that her ribs were easily seen underneath her skin. Her waist was the size it had been since he'd left her on the bench seven years ago. She was so weak. He doubted she ever ate anything, which accounted for how unhealthy she looked. She was far too boney. The first thing he'd do once she woke up would be to strap her down and feed her until she could not eat anymore. He still didn't get it. Naruto would rather die than leave her in this condition! Did he not know what truly happened to her? Same with Kakashi, she was like a daughter to him. Something was not right.

He was so lost in thought that Sasuke did not notice his hands come up to stroke Sakura's far too thin face. He did not notice as he delved his hands into her limp, dull hair which she had always cherished and taken care of when she was younger. His Sakura had changed so much that it hurt too much to compare her with the young, innocent girl she had once been. It was not till his fingers hit something hard and smooth that he came back from his thoughts. Looking down, he noticed a thin, black choker around Sakura's thin neck. He'd failed to notice it when he carried her here in his rush to heal her. He had failed to notice it while cleaning her wounds because of his rage. He leaned in closer to inspect it. It was incredibly thin and, on closer inspection, had small red markings on it. Horror ran through his veins. He felt sick. He immediately recognized it. It was a weapon of torture, one forbidden, and one that was completely inhumane. It was once used on prisoners of war in the five countries but had been banned from use by common agreement. Once put on the prisoner, it would anchor into their chakra, leaving them a puppet. On the capturer's command, the choker would send a wave of red chakra that would wreak havoc on the prisoner's nervous system and torture them to the brink of insanity until they agreed to do as they were told. It was also used as a controlling device to force the prisoner to act as a spy against their own country. The fact that the Leaf used it against one of their own sent him into another fit of rage. This was taking it too far!

Sasuke's hands immediately began a series of seals. He then placed them both on the choker and sent his chakra into it, breaking its bond on Sakura. He quickly caught it as it fell and glared at it in disgust. Closing his hand around it, he squeezed until it broke into hundreds of little pieces. That was the last straw. His anger had been taken to its limit. The only person who had ever cared for him was taken and thrown into a world that would have broken even the strongest of shinobi but she still managed to hold on. No one had tried to understand her. He had failed to protect her. She was too good for them all. Everything, she'd lost everything to protect her village, yet no one ever even thanked her. He swore that no one would ever harm her again as long as he lived.

Getting up from her side, Sasuke covered her with the seemingly unused blankets and decided to explore the house as she rested. He still had trouble breathing from the heavy stench of blood but it was getting better. He walked out of the room and went downstairs, avoiding the bloody walls and glass. Stepping into the living room, he noticed a picture frame lying broken on the floor. He carefully picked it up and flinched at the happy faces staring back at him. It was a picture of Sakura and her parents, all happily smiling to the camera. It looked as though they were on a picnic. She was so innocent and carefree then. Releasing the picture, Sasuke continued to walk around the room but stopped short as he noticed some writing on the wall. His red eyes narrowed as they inspected the red ink closely. To his horror, it was not ink but actually blood, Sakura's blood. Written in her blood was '**Let this be a lesson to you, pink-haired whore! Next time we won't leave you breathing. That spirit of yours will not be able to help you.**' He could feel his blood run cold as he read it over again and again. The bastards had come into her house and hurt her. They had made her bleed. They had used her blood to write their message on the wall.

However, his thoughts were cut off as he felt two chakras quickly approaching them, more like Sakura. Then it hit him. The collar had a tracker on it. It would inform whoever put it on her that someone had taken it off. That meant that someone would be sent to take care of her, for good. Sasuke was furious. He immediately rushed to Sakura's room only to find two Jounin standing over her, one with a kunai to her throat about to end her life for good. Making sure that neither noticed him, he snuck up behind them and, with a hand on each one's neck, hit a pressure point, immediately knocking them unconscious. It would not be safe to leave her here. Sasuke quickly picked her up, her blanket wrapped securely around her so no skin would show. He stepped over the limp bodies and jumped out the window, making his way to the Uchiha mansion.

It was dark now so no one noticed as the young Uchiha snuck out of the house and disappeared into the night, quickly arriving at the closed off section of the village. Sasuke rushed to his room where he carefully laid Sakura down on his large bed. He then took from his closet his smallest shirt and pair of shorts. With great care he dressed her in the dark blue shirt, which was far too large for her, and white shorts. The task done, Sasuke looked her over. He frowned. She was far too small! These clothes should be too small on her, not the other way around. His scowl only deepened. She was so far gone and the villagers only made it worse. What had Tsunade done? He thought Sakura was once her favorite student. Why would she allow anyone to put the choker on her? Had she even known?

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke covered Sakura with another blanket before walking out of the room to get some coffee for himself. He needed to clear his mind and decide what to do. Tsunade was going to receive an earful from him. Kitara was going to receive a kunai in the heart. Naruto was going to receive a good beating. Kakashi was going to get his precious books burned to a crisp for never protecting his cherry blossom. He had entrusted her safety to them when he left and this was the result.

He walked into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee then poured some into a cup. Moving to the living room, he collapsed onto the couch and gulped down the bitter liquid. He placed the cup onto the table beside him and began to stare off into space. Sharingan receded and piercing, onyx orbs replaced it. Massaging his forehead, he went through the day's events and thought about what would await his Sakura. The village would probably be after her, thinking that she broke the choker. More nins would be sent to kill her. A wave of possessiveness overtook him. No one would ever harm his precious blossom again. He'd make sure of it. She would go nowhere without him. No one would be allowed near her but him.

A few hours passed and Sasuke found himself nodding off. Deciding to rest his eyes for a moment, he ended up falling asleep for another four hours. When he opened his eyes again he found himself staring into confused emerald eyes. Jerking himself awake, he found Sakura sitting next to him on the couch, simply staring at him. The shirt's wide collar falling over one frail shoulder. Her short, pale locks fell messily around her delicate face. Faint stains of blood still marred her skin. Bandages were wrapped around her wrist and nearly every inch of her body. She looked so innocent, so unreal. Sasuke carefully looked her over, making sure no wounds were bleeding again. Satisfied he looked into her eyes once more.

"You're awake." She nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Better. T-Thank you." Her voice came out hoarse and pained. She had not had water in over a day and a half, plus the lack of use of her voice caused it to sound raw. Sasuke cringed.

"What's going on?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. She looked away.

"Many things. Why did you save me?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm no longer needed. The village is better off without me." Sasuke scowled.

"Bullshit." Dull emerald caught piercing onyx.

"You wasted your time. You should not have saved me. Go to your woman. Go back to the village and live happily." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Were you ever going to tell anyone? You know who she is, who she was, what she did. Why didn't you say anything?"

"She made you happy. I couldn't take it from you. I made sure she didn't do anything wrong."

"How do you know she made me happy?"

"You were gentle with her. You acted towards her like you never acted towards me. You let her hold you."

"She reminded me of you. She needed help and I helped her. I was going to leave her behind but she looked too much like you. You were the reason. It felt…wrong to leave her. I came back because of you. I wanted to tell you…you were right. Killing Itachi helped no one." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Tell me what she did." His voice left no room for argument.

"She was working for the Sound. After you left she helped get Karasu into power. They knew about the spirit and traced its position to me. They used the tension between the Sound and Leaf to create a war in order to capture me and extract the spirit. She wanted it for herself. She wanted it to take over the five countries. After I killed Karasu she was on her own. She was able to capture me on a suicide mission. They…they tortured me. They did tests to try and extract the spirit. None of them worked. She invaded my mind when I was close to death….so close. She saw everything. I managed to escape but she knew all she needed. She found you soon after and managed to convince you to bring her here. I've been waiting for her to make her move. I was hoping she had changed, that she had fallen in love with you."

"I'm going to kill her." Onyx gazed at jade.

"I won't stop you." Jade gazed back.

"You have a lot to explain."

"I know."

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't. They keep haunting me. I see myself killing them over and over."

"Come here." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her thin waist, careful of her wounds, and brought her close to his lean body. She was so small compared to him. He picked her up and carried her back to his room, carefully laying her on his bed once more.

"Please don't leave me." She looked so weak and frail. If he touched her he was sure she'd break. He removed his shoes and forehead protector. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist again, pressing her small body against his larger one. He brought a hand up to stroke her pale locks. She looked up at him, however, this time the hope was more pronounced. Love…love, pure trust, and dedication were there. All for him and only him. He was the only person she would care for from now on. He'd be all that she would need. Just as she'd be all he would need. No one would harm her again, he promised her this. She saw it in his eyes. Only she ever understood him. Only she could ever read him.

Sasuke buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her intoxicating smell. His arms tightened around her. She placed her head on his, her hands coming to rest on his chest. She found herself feeling safe, warm, and loved. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and soon drifted off to sleep. For once her dreams were not haunted by nightmares. Sasuke pulled the covers around them. He placed a kiss on her neck before he too followed her into sleep. Right now all that mattered was that she was safe and protected in his arms. That was all he needed.

**That's it for now! How was it? Don't forget to leave a review! I should have the next chappie up soon! I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! And have a Happy New Year! **

**I** **wanna thank Gensomaden-Saiyukifor being my beta-reader! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I finally have the new chapter out! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! cries!**

**Chapter 5 – The Spirit Within**

Sasuke buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent. His arms tightened around her. She placed her head on his, her hands coming to rest on his chest. She found herself feeling safe, warm, and loved. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and soon drifted off to sleep. For once her dreams were not haunted by nightmares. Sasuke pulled the covers around them. He placed a kiss on her neck before he too followed her into sleep. Right now all that mattered was that she was safe and protected in his arms. That was all he needed.

Sasuke suddenly snapped his eyes open. He was awakened from his dreamless sleep by some movement beside him. Sharingan fell into place as he sharply looked around the room, searching for the cause of his disturbance, only to find the trembling form of Sakura sitting up hunched over beside him, mumbling incoherently. He stared at her silently. He narrowed his eyes as he caught some of her words.

"I must end it. It's wrong that I live and they die. I don't deserve to live. I belong in hell with that bastard. I'm worthless." Her voice was so soft that it was almost impossible to hear. It sounded so pathetic, as though the idea of death didn't matter to her.

Just as he was about to move to quiet her, a bright glint illuminated. _'What is that?' _Looking closer, his Sharingan eyes widened as they caught sight of a kunai in the moonlight. Its cold metal was pressed tightly against the skin of Sakura's wrist causing a streak of blood to run down her arm and stain the covers. _'Kuso! I should have expected that.'_

Sasuke's arm immediately shot out and grabbed the kunai from her slender fingers and threw it at the wall across the room, replacing it with his own hand, as he sat up. He intertwined their fingers as he brought her hand up to his face to inspect the wound. He wiped off the blood with his thumb and looked at it closely. It was a small cut, nothing to really worry about. Hopefully it wouldn't leave an even worse scar on her injured wrist. Thankfully none of the old wounds had been opened. However, that was too close for comfort.

As soon as his hand touched hers, Sakura's words stopped and she remained still. Looking up at Sakura, Sasuke prepared to chide her for her pathetic actions when he noticed her glazed over eyes. She wasn't even awake. The foolish woman was even keen on killing herself in her sleep. With a growl, Sasuke gently pushed her back into a lying position and settled her back into his arms. Making sure her frail arms were safely tucked in between his, he slowly relaxed and watched as Sakura's breathing returned to normal and she fell asleep once more.

Sasuke soon joined her in sleep, only to be awakened a few hours later by small whimpers. He glanced at the slumbering blossom in his arms. Her whimpers remained constant, as though she was stuck in the middle of a painful nightmare. Her eyebrows met together as her face cringed in pain. Her trembling didn't appear as though it would cease anytime soon and sweat was sliding down her forehead.

Alarmed, Sasuke tightened his arms around her small frame and brought her closer to him. She instinctively burrowed deeper into his embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her legs intertwined with his own, and her arms latched onto him as though he was her only anchor. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine from the intimate contact that she had just initiated. Their bodies were pressed so close together that he could feel her every curve beneath her clothing. She fit perfectly in his arms.

Sakura continued to tremble in his arms, mumbling incoherent words every now and then. Sasuke unconsciously began stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. His ministrations seemed to work, because soon after, her trembling began to lessen and her body began to relax. Once she had finally calmed down and fallen into a dreamless sleep, Sasuke loosened his arms and stared at her tranquil face. Any indications of her agony from moments ago had disappeared. She looked so innocent and carefree right now, so unlike the girl she was when conscious.

She was a puzzle to him. She only cared for others and completely disregarded her own health, to the degree that it was deadly for her. She willingly let herself be used as a weapon by people who could care less about her. He had come across this self-devotion before, this need to sacrifice oneself for the betterment of others. Haku, that's who she reminded him of right now – she had become just like Haku. She had lost her parents and no longer had any purpose in life. She was used as a weapon and then discarded when she was no longer needed. She, just like Haku, now welcomed death, even embraced it. However, she would never end up like Haku, not as long as he had a say in it.

Sasuke's train of thought was soon interrupted by a faint pink glow coming from the sleeping woman in his arms. Looking closer, he noticed that every inch of her was glowing and pale purple markings were spreading out across her skin from a point which seemed to be centered at her chest. Sasuke immediately sat up and watched as Sakura's hair grew longer and transformed blood red. He silently looked on as the pink glow around her intensified. She then suddenly began to float a few inches above the bed. To his surprise, all of Sakura's injuries seemed to begin healing slowly, but they were still healing.

Once all her injuries were completely healed, Sakura's still glowing body floated back down onto the bed into a sitting position next to Sasuke. She turned her head and looked over at him. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal pink eyes staring back at him; the whites of her eyes were even pink. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared coldly at this new change. He didn't like what was happening. He didn't understand it at all. Sakura – or her body continued to stare at him with those pink eyes.

"Sasuke-san." She suddenly spoke, but her voice was different, as though two people were speaking at once. He recognized one of the voices as Sakura's but the other was a complete mystery to him. His expression remained emotionless as he waited for her to continue.

A smirk appeared on Sakura's face as she watched his reaction-or lack of. "Just as I expected. My container cares very much for you, you know. I personally believe its degree is unhealthy, but considering the circumstances, it seems that you are the answer to my prayers." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Yes, yes you want explanations. I can tell that you have so many questions yet unanswered, so I'll begin. Hmmm… where to start? I presume you have already concluded that I am the spirit that has been in Sakura. I guess I shall start with how I became one with her first."

Sasuke nodded, indicating her to continue. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the pillows, but continued to gaze at the possessed Sakura wearily, his sharp eyes taking in everything with seeming indifference.

Understanding Sasuke's response, the spirit continued. "I am known as Kumiko. I came across Sakura by pure accident. It was the very first day of Spring, a perfect day for a miracle I guess. You see, Sakura's birth was a miracle in itself. She was never meant to survive birth. She was supposed to die a few minutes after leaving her mother's womb." Sasuke's eyes flashed for a moment at this confession. He'd gone seven years without Sakura and that was bad enough. He didn't know how he would have gotten through everything had Sakura not been there to support him. How he wished he hadn't taken her for granted.

"However, Sakura held on. Her small body was already emitting chakra to try and sustain itself. This phenomenon was unheard of and it was very shocking to everyone who was there to witness it. Much of her chakra was spent in her body's attempts to preserve her life, which is part of the reason she had such low chakra stores when you last saw her before leaving Konoha to go to Oromicharu. All her efforts were in vain though; no amount of chakra could have saved her. She needed another life-force to sustain her until her body developed enough to support itself. I couldn't stand to wait around and watch her fight a losing battle so soon after birth. Hearing the cries of her parents was unbearable. They never thought that they could ever have a child because of an accident that happened with Sakura's mother during childbearing. Her birth was like a blessing for them."

"When it seemed that her chakra was just about spent, I dove into her body and fused myself with her soul and thus allowed our life-forces to combine. To be honest with you, it was also an escape for me, since I was being hunted at that time. I could hide in her as well as save her. I never thought that someone could defy the fates as she had done, especially at such a young age! It was unheard of! She is a truly special person."

She paused for a moment to watch Sasuke take in everything. She shook her head slightly at his continued lack of reaction. _'This man, he's been through so much at such a young age. I'm surprised that he has remained sane after all these years. His life is a continuous tragedy. Hopefully he will be able to find a new life in Sakura. He just needs to be given a chance. Fate has been very unkind to these two. They deserve happiness.'_

Sasuke began to get annoyed as Kumiko continued to study him. He growled in warning, catching the spirit's attention. Kumiko raised an eyebrow and smirked, amused with his impatience.

"Ah yes, let me continue. Well, I remained with Sakura from that time on. I was never able to really communicate with her because of her low chakra stores. I became her 'Inner Sakura', a sort of inner voice. I would express her deepest and most radical thoughts, ones she would never dare speak out loud. She always knew I was there but never really thought about it. Only one person had ever seen me before the war four years ago. It was during the Chunnin exams when Sakura was fighting Ino. While Ino was using her Shin Tenshin no Jutsu, Sakura finally had enough chakra for me to be able to help her in the fight. I was able to push Ino out of Sakura's mind and form a barrier so she could never attempt it again. It was strange though, because Ino had used that technique on Sakura only once before and that was during the written test. She had gotten in and gotten all the answers from Sakura, but Sakura didn't have enough chakra for me to use to help her. How she obtained so much chakra in so little time still confuses me, but she somehow managed it. However, after that I wasn't able to come out until the war 4 years later."

"What happened with Sakura after the war? How the hell did she get that choker? Why didn't Tsunade notice, how could she allow it? I didn't see anything about the choker while going through her memories. Also, who the hell has been attacking her at her own home?" he hissed in anger. Until this moment Sasuke had remained mostly quiet, but those questions continued to haunt him.

"The death of your family can affect you greatly, Sasuke-san. You should know that through experience. It also affects your relationships with other people. Soon after the death of her parents, Sakura went into a deep depression. Everyone attempted to help her. Even the Hyuuga came, claiming that seeing someone with her strength in such a state was pathetic and a shame to all ninjas. Nothing they did ever seemed to help. She fell deeper and deeper into her depression, constantly blaming herself for their death. I tried to talk to her but she only ignored me. A few months into her depression, Tsunade came to visit her. She had had enough of Sakura's self-imposed isolation and needed her to resume her responsibilities as a kunoichi. She also wanted Sakura to leave the house and begin healing, but that was never going to happen. During the three months that she had locked herself away, Sakura had been constantly training day and night, so when Tsunade forced her to resume her duties, she demanded that she be given ANBU status. Sakura was never placed on a squad and always demanded all the suicide missions. Tsunade at first thought that Sakura wanted to prove herself, but after Sakura would always return bloodied and near death she immediately caught on. She knew that Sakura was trying to get herself killed during the missions, but she couldn't do anything about it because the council fully supported the idea of placing all suicide missions on Sakura."

"No one in the village cared. Everyone knew that she killed her parents, despite the fact that it was against her will. They all feared her power and me. The rookie 9 as well as Team Gai would stand up for her and punish anyone who did or said anything against her. Tsunade went as far as forbidding that anyone who would speak of what happened shall be punished. But Sakura never cared. She let it happen; I think she even welcomed it, believing that it was the only was she could atone for what she had done. Every time Naruto or Kakashi would come to help her when other ninjas would surround and attack her, she would ask them why they bothered to save her, and then she'd walk away. She reached the point where she barely ate or slept and she never bothered to heal herself, not once, even though she is the best medic-nin out there."

"Pertaining to the choker, I am unsure of who put it on there. One day while Sakura was returning home from one of her suicide missions a group of ANBU came and captured her. She was too badly hurt to fight back. They knocked her out and when she woke up she found herself on the ground in the middle of the forest with the choker on her. I urged her to go directly to Tsunade and report what happened, but she refused. She'd cover it up from Naruto and Kakashi's sight as well as the Hokage so no one ever knew. I have a feeling that the council had something to do with it but there is no way that I can prove that as long as Sakura refuses to find out who did this to her. That choker put her through so much pain. After that, as soon as she stepped foot through the village gates after each and every one of her missions, someone would send a wave of chakra through the collar in heavy doses that it would force Sakura on her knees. Every time she showed herself in public, another attack would be sent through it. No one ever noticed, and if they did, nothing was done or could be done to stop it. Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade were never around to see it or else it would have been put to a stop sometime ago."

Kumiko stopped when she heard a growl coming from Sasuke. Looking at him, she noticed him shaking in rage. His head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes, so she couldn't see them, but she was assuming that his Sharingan had been activated. Feeling sympathy for the poor man, she raised one of Sakura's small hands and laid it on one of his clenched ones, squeezing it in reassurance. Sasuke immediately stiffened at the contact, forcing her to remove her hand. Sighing, she continued.

"About the memories that you saw earlier, they were just the most painful ones that she was unable to hide from you. She knew what you were about to do, so she quickly hid most of her memories from your sight, but the most painful ones were too strong to conceal. However, you were too busy with those that you didn't try to probe further to see if she was hiding anything. And finally, the attacks on her at her house. They began a few months after she reemerged from her three-month hiding period. They just came in one day while Sakura was bandaging some of her wounds so they wouldn't get in the way of her training. They didn't try to hide their identity. Most of them were Jounin and some were Chuunin. They suddenly appeared and started attacking her without warning. She never once lifted a finger to stop them. Each time they left her only a thread's width away from death, but she managed to pull through each time, unintentionally it seemed. It was only when they tried to rape her that she'd ever react and they only tried that once in fear of what she'd do if they tried again."

This comment seemed to gain a reaction from Sasuke, a small one, but one nonetheless. Kumiko glanced at him as he looked up at her, Sharingan spinning wildly. "Did anyone ever successfully…rape her? I saw some of her memories in which some were close to doing it. Did they ever succeed?"

The spirit could only smile at him. This was the only positive in the whirlpool of negatives. "Thankfully, no. The only time she ever resisted anyone is when they tried to rape her. It seems that she was saving herself for someone very special." Kumiko smirked at Sasuke, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction from him. Once again, she received a very small one. Sasuke seemed to relax and his fists ceased their shaking.

"Tell me, why did no one ever find out that Kitara was a fraud, other than Sakura?"

Kumiko's aura seemed to darken at the mention of Kitara. "That woman is a vile snake who should be sent to the deepest depths of Hell. She plays on everyone's weakness. The name she goes by is not her real name. The face she has is not her true face. The being she possesses is not her own. She is just like Orochimaru in the sense that she steals the body of others every few years in order to survive. She was once a Konoha nin but she deserted the village for money and power, my power to be exact. It is hard to track her since she is constantly changing bodies and it is only after she has discarded her body for a new one that anyone can tell where she had been. In the village records she is known as Michiko."

Looking at her, Sasuke continued for her, "And Sakura knew but refused to say anything, correct?"

"Precisely."

"Hn."

Taking Sasuke's grunt as a sign to continue, Kumiko looked out the window and noticed the sun beginning to rise. She didn't have much time left to explain everything to Sasuke and chances were that she would never get this opportunity again. "Sasuke-san, there's not much time left for me to continue speaking with you. Sakura's body is now completely healed and she will regain consciousness in a few hours. She'll remain weak for the next few days since this required a major amount of chakra, Tsunade herself would have fainted from the effort required to complete this healing. I advise that you do not leave Sakura alone for a very long time until she regains her strength."

Kumiko looked at Sasuke a final time. She raised her glowing hand and rested it on Sasuke's face. "Please take care of Sakura. You both need each other. You have both defied fate and will continue to do so, I assure you. However, you will crumble if you each stand alone. Sakura will change. I am positive that with your help, she will regain some of the old Sakura you used to know. Don't blame the rookie 9 or Tsunade. They did everything they could, but in the end everything rested on Sakura's actions and she made very poor, but understandable ones. I suggest that you go speak with Tsunade about the choker and find out who is responsible for it. They will undoubtedly be searching for Sakura to finish the job. Whoever they are, they have a lot of power to be able to control the ANBU. Goodbye Sasuke-san and good luck."

With those few final words, Kumiko closed her pink eyes and lay back down on the bed. The pink glow receded, her red hair shortened and returned to its original pink, and the purple markings across her skin retreated back to the Sakura flower scar on her chest. Sasuke merely sat there and watched this proceed with indifference, his dark eyes studying Sakura's seemingly healed form. He gently reached over and pulled away the bandages on her arms only to see perfectly healed skin. There were no blood stains still splattered across her pale skin and no scars left behind to speak of. All that was left was the scar 'Atonement' down the length of her arm. The skin had never been healed the first few times that Sakura had cut herself so the scar would always remain to remind her of what she had done. Not even the best medic-nin could remove those scars. Other than that Sakura was as good as new, save her small frame from lack of food and sleep. Confirming the spirit's words to be true, Sasuke remained sitting in bed staring out the window for a few more minutes.

Once the sun was completely out, he rose from the bed and stood beside it, gazing at the curled up blossom in his bed. Reaching over, he pulled the covers over her small frame and watched her snuggle deeper into the warmth. _'It's time I had a chat with the Hokage as well as the dobe and the pervert.'_ Casting one last glance at the slumbering blossom, he walked over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes before going to the bathroom to wash away Sakura's blood and get dressed. The task completed, he silently walked over to Sakura and caressed her pale face, making a mental promise to always protect her. He then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Sasuke reappeared in Sakura's bedroom and made sure that there was no one nearby. The two ANBU were apparently long gone, from the weak trace of their chakra. Satisfied, he then walked over to her bed and grabbed the fragmented choker. He dropped the pieces into a small pouch and disappeared once more, with a final scowl at the depressing room. If things went his way, which he would make sure of, Sakura would never have to step foot in this house again.

**Alrighty! Chapter 5 is done! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it wasn't very eventful, but I hope that it explains everything and makes everything clear now. The next chappie will be out soon so don't worry. I love you guys and thank you soooo much for the support! And once again, thank you Gensomaden-Saiyuki for being my beta reader! I couldn't have done it without you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys!! Here's the chapter you've been waiting over a year for!!! I'm sorry it took so long! I kind of fell out of the Naruto craze for a bit there. I quit updating the C2 and writing all together. Not a lot of time on my hands and too many real-life problems to let me write more. Well, I want to thank all of you who supported me throughout the year I was gone and encouraged me to come back! You guys are awesome!! **

Sasuke reappeared in Sakura's bedroom and made sure that there was no one nearby. The two ANBU were apparently long gone, from the weak trace of their chakra. Satisfied, he then walked over to her bed and grabbed the fragmented choker. He dropped the pieces into a small pouch and disappeared once more, with a final scowl at the depressing room. If things went his way, which he would make sure of, Sakura would never have to step foot in this house again.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was sitting in her office slaving away over more paperwork forced upon her by Shizune. Just as her hand made a move for the bottle of sake hidden in one of the desk drawers, the sudden deadly force of someone's chakra overtook her. Her eyes widened in alarm as it was suddenly very difficult for her to breathe from the thickness of the chakra as it permeated the air. She had never felt anything like it!

'_This person's chakra surpasses even Naruto's chakra combined with the Kyuubi's tenfold! The anger and hatred it hold is insurmountable. It feels like Uchiha's but that's not possible!' _

Just as she was about to jump from her chair to sound the alarms, a sudden burst of smoke appeared in front of her desk. She immediately blocked her eyes and squinted in order to make out the silhouette. Once the smoke cleared, the furious form of Uchiha Sasuke appeared before her, surrounded by concentrated gusts of his blue chakra. When had the Uchiha heir achieved such power? It was implausible for someone to have this amount of chakra! How could they have never noticed?!

Looking Sasuke in the face, she was shocked at the rage in his eyes as Sharingan swirled dangerously. His black hair flew wildly around his face and he stood stiffly before her, his fists clenched and trembling in anger. Her heart clenched in fear at the half-crazed look in his eyes. She was unsure of what to do as Sharigan pierced through her. Collecting herself enough for her own angered look to fall into place, she opened her mouth to scold him for barging into her office without permission as well as question him on his sudden rage. The moment she opened her mouth, however, his chakra flared, successfully shutting her up.

"Wait until the dobe and the pervert get here," he growled.

"Uchiha! What the hell are you doing?! At this moment the office is sure to be surrounded by all the Jounin of the village!"

"I don't care, I want answers and you are going to give them to me," he hissed.

"What are…," she was suddenly interrupted by to burst of smoke as Kakashi and Naruto appeared alongside the furious Uchiha. They were both on guard as they stared at Sasuke curiously although warily.

Both were shocked at his sudden increase in power, having recognized it as soon as it spiked, and had come to investigate. They were surprised to find that they were the only ones able to get through the barrier into the Hokage's office. Many of the nins outside the office trying to get in to save the Hokage were screaming that the Uchiha had betrayed them again and was going after the Hokage. Naruto could only laugh at that. He was curious about Sasuke's sudden increase in power, however. He had to admit a part of him was feeling jealous, as Sasuke had beaten him at something that was his specialty.

"Teme! What the hell's wrong with you! The entire Anbu platoons and every single Jounin in the village are outside that door trying to break through! What kind barrier did you put up? Where did you get all of this power from? Your chakra has never been this high before! Answer me teme!" Sasuke merely glanced at the fox before lifting his hand and throwing the pouch that he had been clenching onto Tsunade's desk, all the while ignoring the fox.

"What is this Uchiha?" she asked as she picked it up cautiously. Sasuke only looked at her as if to tell her to shut up and open it. Angry at his impudence, she opened the small pouch and poured its contents into the palm of her hand. Studying the fractured pieces momentarily, she immediately paled as she recognized it. Noticing her shocked, pale complexion, Naruto frowned. He looked over at Kakashi and noticed that he also had the same shocked look.

"Whe…where did you get this?" Tsunade chocked out.

"You should know," Sasuke hissed, "as it's been around the neck of your 'favorite student' for nearly 3 years now." The other two occupants of the room could only stare at him in horror while the third looked on in confusion.

"What is that Teme? And why was it on Sakura?!" Naruto immediately shut up at the deadly looks Tsunade and Kakashi sent his way.

"What the hell are you talking about Uchiha? This has been banned from existence for a century now! Why the hell would you think I put it on my own student!"

"Ask your damn council of elders!" he hissed. Looking around at them with disgust, he looked over at Naruto and continued, "You all claim to care for her. Dobe, you once told me you'd rather die than see her bleed if you had any way of preventing it." Naruto opened his mouth as if to argue with him but then shut it and looked down shamefully.

He turned his icy glare to Kakashi, his Sharingan burning through his former sensei, "You claimed she was like a daughter to you. She was the flower of your team. We all made a pact to protect her, to never have to see her blood! Well what now?" Kakashi could only look away as a testament of his shame and guilt. This only further enraged Sasuke, causing his chakra to swirl around him even more haphazardly.

Lastly, he shot his glare to the blonde Hokage. "And you, you supposedly took her under your wing and trained her, treating her like your own daughter as well. You could have prevented it all. Yet you kept quiet. You ignored all the shit they were doing to her! What kind of Hokage are you?" Tsunade could only bite her lip as guilt overtook her hazel eyes.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke bent his head towards the floor before it shot back up, Mangyeko Sharingan replacing Sharingan. The other three occupants chocked on their breath as they witnessed this. "Let me show you what she's been through. Let me show you the pain you could have prevented!" he growled, causing them to stare at him in surprise, playing right into his trap as he ensnared them with his Mangyeko Sharingan.

The three shinobi were sent reeling into a world of red and black as images began to form around them. As if watching a slideshow, memory after memory unfolded before them. They witnessed every torture session she was forced to go through on her missions, every rape attempt, every injury inflicted on her. They saw her being humiliated by the villagers, fellow shinobi, and the elders themselves. They saw Kitara's façade. They saw her grueling training sessions, her refusal to heal herself, her longing gazes as she would watch her former friends enjoy time with one another. They saw her confrontation with Kitara. They saw her cutting herself. They saw her near suicide attempt. They saw Sasuke's conversation with the spirit. They saw every event that they could have prevented. They saw every chance they had to help Sakura but had failed to take action. They saw their failure.

Once Sasuke released them from Mangyeko Sharingan's hold, they collapsed to their knees. "This is what she's been through every single fucking day. I left her here instead of taking her with me that night 7 years ago because I thought she'd be safer here." Looking over at Kakashi and Naruto, he sneered, "I thought you two would protect her with your lives. It seems I was mistaken in that judgment. I was also mistaken in my own actions. I could have helped her upon returning, but I also failed to act. We've all betrayed her. We should all rot in hell."

The effect of Sasuke's words had them all paralyzed. No one was able to move or utter a word. Seeing their lack of action, Sasuke scoffed in disgust and made a seal in order to transport him back to Sakura. An uneasy feeling was beginning to take over and he was restless. Something was telling him to get back to Sakura as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to finish the seal, Naruto gave a strangled cry. Everyone looked over at him. "Te...teme…where's Sakura-chan now?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto's use of familiarity with Sakura's name. The dobe didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her.

"She's at the Uchiha compound. Why, dobe?"

"I met Kitara…er…Michiko on the way here. She was looking for you…" Sasuke's red eyes widened in horror. Within the blink of an eye he was gone. The remaining occupants of the room were able to breathe easier now that his chakra wasn't saturating the air. Tsunade quickly leapt into action.

"Kakashi! Naruto! I want you two to take 3 Anbu platoons to the Uchiha compound and apprehend Kitara! Quickly! Take a medic squad with you as well. Who knows what she may have done to Sakura now that she's unconscious! Be sure to watch the Anbu carefully. I want to find out who's been pulling the strings behind them. I have a feeling we're just at the tip of the iceberg. Something is brewing behind the surface and we must stop it before it destroys the village." The two nodded and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

As soon as they had left, the office door was broken down as Jounin went rushing in looking for the intruder. Tsunade could feel her eye twitching in annoyance. "You fools! Get to the Uchiha compound immediately!! The rest of you secure the boarders! We have an S-class criminal within the village and we can not take the chance of letting her escape!"

Hyuuga Neji stepped forth and bowed to Tsunade. "Who are we trying to detain, Hokage-sama?"

"Kitara." Everyone's eyes widened at the name. No one had ever dared to suspect the Uchiha's companion.

"What about Uchiha's sudden increase in power, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked as she stepped forward.

"I will look into it personally. Right now, our main objective is to take Kitara into custody and discover her true intentions. Shizune!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Take care over everything here. I want you to go through the records and pull up everything you can about Michiko, the daughter of Orochimaru. It seems we didn't see that last of her all those years ago. Meanwhile, I am going to the Uchiha compound. The rest of you, move out! Hyuuga, I want you to remain for a moment." With a unison of "hai", the once full room was suddenly empty except for Shizune, Tsunade, and Neji.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sending you on a mission. I want you to spy on the elders. They are up to something. Take only one other trusted shinobi with you and report back to me any suspicious behavior. Be careful. We no longer know who to trust." With a nod, the Hyuuga disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Take care, Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

Kitara smiled to herself as she walked down the streets of Konoha. _'Soon'_ she thought gleefully, _'Soon I will break that wench! She won't know what hit her! My army is nearly complete and I have the council wrapped around my finger! Kumiko will soon be mine and I will finally achieve what my father was never able to! I will conquer the Leaf and have Sasuke-kun for myself! Now to find him. Hmm... Ah! Here comes the Kyuubi's vessel! He's bound to know here Sasuke-kun is!_

"Naruto-kun!!" she yelled in a false, cheery voice as she waved her arms to get his attention. The fox, who had been taking a stroll after training, smiled as he noticed the purple haired beauty.

"Hi Kitara-chan!" he called back as he ran up to her.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun? I wanted to see if he'd keep me company."

"The teme got back from his mission yesterday afternoon, so he's probably at home resting or training."

"Thank you Naruto-kun! See you around!"

"Bye, Kitara-chan!" She watched as he walked away whistling and smiled evilly as she headed towards the Uchiha compound. As soon as she captured Kumiko, the Kyuubi's powers would be next.

'_Father, you were too weak to handle Sasuke-kun, thus, you couldn't take over his Sharingan. However, I have a better solution! I will persuade him to come with me. I've seen his sadistic side. It merely needs to be triggered. He is more blood thirsty than anyone I've ever seen when you push the right buttons. With him by my side, we will take control of the five countries!'_

As Kitara approached the Uchiha compound, she took in the familiar scene. Much of the compound had been cleaned of the blood and remodeled by the village upon Sasuke's return. It was now a beauty to behold. She had resided in it the first two years she had arrived with Sasuke, allowing her to keep a close eye on him. She would have turned him to her side during those years had Sakura not threatened her. With Sakura in her current state, alongside her powers thanks to Kumiko, she was a force to be reckoned with. Thus, Kitara would have to bid her time, allowing Sakura's guard to go down enough for her to accomplish her plans.

However, after many close calls in which Sasuke could have found out her plans, she was forced to move to an apartment where she would have sufficient privacy to go about her plans. Now, with all her plans wrapping up to completion, she just had to find the right moment to capture Sakura and extract the spirit then slit the bitches throat once and for all.

Stepping into the main house, Kitara felt a weak presence in the house. It was familiar to her, yet she couldn't place it. Treading quietly through the house, she pinpointed the presence in Sasuke's bedroom. Frowning, she carefully opened the door, making sure not to make a sound, and found a small form curled up in the middle of the bed completely covered.

'_Who could this be? Sasuke-kun never allows any female aside from me into his home!' _She skillfully glided to the bed and quickly removed the covers only to reveal Sakura. _'The bitch?!! What the hell is she doing here? Why is she in Sasuke-kun's clothing?! Did the slut sleep with him?!"_

Studying the unconscious girl, she moved her hand over to her and clasped her throat, gauging her reaction. Receiving none, she smiled wickedly. _'She's unconscious. It seems her chakra has been completely depleted. Of all the luck! This is the perfect opportunity to commence with my plans! Oh if only I could crush her throat right now! Too bad I need her conscious to do this._" At that same time she felt Sasuke's chakra spike beyond any she'd ever felt before. _'Something going on with Sasuke-kun! He's furious. But what power! I must hurry before he returns. I need to know why he brought the wench here though.'_

She removed the fragile Sakura from the bed and carried her to the main room of the house. There she bounded her in chakra ropes and slit two identical lines down each of her wrists before letting her fall heavily to the hard floor. She collected the blood in a small container then pulled out a scroll and a brush from her side pouch. Moving back, she drew a circle around the crumpled girl with her blood. The remaining blood she used to trace the markings on the scroll.

Meanwhile, Sakura was slowly being urged to wake up by Kumiko.

"_You're in great danger Sakura! Wake up! Quickly!"_

"_What's going on Kumiko-san?"_

"_Michiko is here."_

"_What? What is she doing here! Where is Sasuke? Why are his chakra levels so high?"_

"_Sasuke-san is with the Hokage at this moment. It seems he's very furious about something. As to the unusual levels of his chakra, I'm unsure. However, Michiko must have used the opportunity to try to separate us. Quickly now! Wake up!"_

Having finished her task, Kumiko looked up only to meet dark, emerald eyes filled with hatred.

"Ah so the cherry blossom awakens! How was it spending the night with Sasuke-kun you slut!" Sakura only glared at her before sitting up and struggling to break the chakra ropes. As soon as she moved, a jolt of electricity attacked her nervous system and brought her into submission. Her eyes widened in shock. Sasuke had removed the choker! How the hell was she able to shock her then?! Hearing a giggle, she looked up.

"I was behind that choker Sakura-chan! Oh don't give me that look! My chakra ropes have the same effects as that choker. They pierce through your chakra channels and leave you vulnerable to my will! I have very strong allies here that despise your existence. They have been very helpful with my experimentations. I've managed to get them to believe that I am here to help them get rid of you! They have no inkling of who I am! It seems that you're the only one to figure out that I'm Orochimaru's daughter! Too bad your brilliant mind was not able to figure out my plans."

"Now, who knew that today would be the day that I'd get to finish you off! The invincible Haruno Sakura, at the mercy of my will! How the tides of turned, neh Sakura-chan! The poor cherry blossom! She is all alone with no chakra left to defend herself. Tell me bitch, what the hell are you doing in Sasuke-kun's bed? From the bandages, I assume he helped you. Being the masochistic bitch that you are, you would have let your wounds bleed. Now, tell me why Sasu-kun would have helped you when he's been ignoring you for the past 7 years? Hm?"

Sakura's cold, hard eyes merely glared back at Kitara and remained defiant. This infuriated Kitara. In her anger, she removed several kunai and shuriken from her leg pouch and threw them at Sakura with perfect aim. Each imbedded itself in Sakura's pale arms, yet she neither flinched nor uttered a sound. This only proved to anger Kitara more as she threw more kunai, yet she failed to receive a response from Sakura, who remained indifferent despite the blood flowing freely from her wounds.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch?! Do you not feel pain anymore? I remember how you used to scream during the torture sessions we used to put you through when we captured you. I still want to know how you escaped then, wench. You could have avoided a lot of pain had you allowed us to extract that spirit."

Sakura merely sneered at her. "Go to hell."

"I've been there Sakura-chan. Remember who my father is."

"Oh I remember. He was a pedophile who was murdered by his 15 year old apprentice, who you seem to want as your own. Somewhat pathetic if you ask me," she hissed.

"Bitch!" Kitara's hands formed a series of seals immediately sending another wave of chakra through Sakura. Receiving no reaction once more, she sent two more waves before calming down after seeing Sakura spit out a mouthful of blood. "About time you showed a sign of pain."

"Is that all you have? You are pathetic."

'_Yes Sakura-chan, keep provoking her. I've almost broken through. Just a bit more. Hold out a bit longer.'_

Kitara once more sent a series of chakra waves through Sakura's body, smiling gleefully when she noticed cuts forming along Sakura's already bloodied skin.

'_Perfect! Well done, Sakura-chan. Let me help you now.'_

"How am I doing now, Sakura-chan?" she panted. She chided herself for using most of her chakra to attack the pink-haired bitch, but it felt so nice! Sakura merely smiled wickedly back at her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Kitara's eyes widened as Sakura's body suddenly began to glow a faint pink before darkening. Kitara had to block her eyes as the force of Sakura's sudden chakra threatened to blow her off her feet. She watched as Sakura's hair began flying around her face madly as it rapidly grew longer and turned blood red. Her eyes snapped open to reveal dark pink eyes staring back at her evilly.

"That's all that I needed," came the melodic voice. It was the same voice that Sasuke had heard the night before. Sakura's voice and Kumiko's were speaking as one. "Your chakra was just the boost needed for me to emerge. It's been a while Kitara-chan or should I say Michiko-chan."

**Alright guys, that's it for now. Thanks for all the support!! I need to know if you guys want me to end it soon or if you want to continue with 5 more chapters. I'm in the position to end it in 2 chapters if you want. It's all up to you guys how long I continue the fic! Let Kitara/Michiko escape or have her captured and end of fic? I love you all!! Thank you so much!!**


	7. Update

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten you! I am going to definitely update this fic!! Give me until next week, and I'll start working on it again! I finish my exams, so I'll have plenty of time to concentrate on updating the fic more often! Thanks for holding out for me! I'll make it worth the wait!! I love you guys!

Ellamoony


End file.
